Purple Nightmare: First Audio (Part 1)
by Silvia911
Summary: Pourquoi je suis-là déjà moi... Ah oui ça me revient! Je devais vous conter mon histoire! Mais ne vous méprenez pas, le récit qui va suivre n'a rien d'un conte, oh que non! Bienvenue... DANS MON CAUCHEMAR...
1. Chapitre 1 - Freddy's Family

**CHAPITRE 1: FREDDY'S FAMILY**

Déjà minot, j'étais ferru de bricolage. Cette passion m'a suivi toute ma vie, alors pensez-vous, un job en tant qu'agent d'entretien d'animatronics, j'allais pas cracher dessus! Ah! Animatronics, vous ignorez ce que c'est? Dites plutôt qui ils sont, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur cette fois-ci mais tâchez de faire attention à l'avenir... Je ne suis pas très diplomate. Bref revenons-en aux animatronics, ce sont des marionnettes mécanisées au faciès d'animal, elles sont capables de bouger, danser, chanter et bien plus encore... Chez nous il y avait Freddy, la vedette du restaurant, un ours brun chantant h abillé d'un haut de forme miniature et d'un simple noeud papillon. Bonnie, un lapin dont personne n'était d'accord sur la couleur, l'un disait bleu, tandis que l'autre répondait violet, vous parlez d'un débat... Pour moi? Il était Bonnie, juste Bonnie. Le guitariste farceur de la bande, il faut dire qu'il grattait bien le saligaud malgré la maigre qualité de sa guitare... Guitare assortie à son noeud et ses yeux rouges. La seule femelle du trio, la petite Chica, une vraie mère poule, c'était le cas de le dire. Sans cesse à répéter: "À TABLE! Il faut manger les enfants! Allez-y! La pizza a goût de paradis ici!" Ahah... Chica... Cette petite poule jaune que tout le monde prenait pour un canard, à cause de son bec raté! Ils devraient le savoir pourtant à l'usine que le moindre détail à son importance! Merde! Elle et son cupcake étaient inséparables, comme une enfant et son doudou. C'était mignon de la voir s'agiter lorsqu'il fallait le lui prendre pour effectuer les réparations nécessaires. Et puis il y avait mon chouchou, mon préféré de tous! Foxy! Le grand méchant pirate renard au crochet aiguisé et au bandeau sur l'oeil. Pourquoi mon préféré? Allez savoir, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les solitaires. Foxy avait sa scène à lui, nul besoin d'une guitare ou d'un micro pour se faire entendre, son rire gras de pirate suffisait à ameuter tous les petits mousses en quête d'aventures et de récits de marins. Il ne faisait pas l'unanimité auprès des parents, ils le trouvait effrayant avec ses entailles au torse laissant entrevoir son endosquelette. Bwah! Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Foxy était parfait. Je n'étais pas le seul de cet avis, elle aussi...

J'ai commencé à travailler dès l'ouverture du restaurant, lorsque le Freddy Fazbear's Pizza m'a ouvert ses portes ma vie a pris un tournant décisif. Ce serait à refaire? Je le referais sans hésiter. Même si ma vie est loin d'être enviable à vos yeux, il y a des passages de cette vie que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde... J'allais commencer mon travail à l'arrivée des animatronics, le patron du restaurant, Fred, d'où le nom du resto, m'informa qu'il possédait déjà un animatronics dans son précédent restaurant. Racheté par la firme Fazbear, les grands patrons considérèrent les animatronics comme étant de fabuleux atouts pour se démarquer des autres filiales. C'est ainsi que l'ours chantant vit sa bande se constituer. La Freddy's family était née. Et j'en étais le gardien, prêt à réparer les nombreux disfonctionnements que provoqueraient les enfants en se collant comme des sangsues à leurs vedettes... Fred m'apprit tout ce qu'il savait sur le fonctionnement des animatronics, je ne fus pas long à tout assimiler. C'était pour moi un rêve de gosse... Mais ces sales mioches amochaient sans cesse mes petits bijoux de technologies. C'est au bout d'un nombre de réparations incroyable que je fis part de mon mécontentement à Fred. Il étudia sérieusement ma requête et revint une semaine plus tard avec les plans de ce qu'on appela sur le coup, une idée de génie... Quelle belle connerie...

" - Vince'! Regarde moi ça! J'ai bossé comme un damné et j'ai retrouvé ses vieux plans dans mon grenier!

\- Ok, explique.

\- C'est simple, ce sont les plans d'un modèle d'endosquelette rétractable!

\- Hum...

\- Attends de voir comment ça marche! Il s'agit d'un endosquelette qui laisse la possibilité à un humain de rentrer dans le costume!

\- Ouais, je comprends, mais en quoi le fait de rétracter l'endosquelette le protège des coups que lui infligent les gosses?!

\- C'est là qu'il y a du génie, chaque pièce sensible, c'est à dire chaque pièce que tu as du réparer, se retrouve protégée par les serrures qui permettent à l'endosquelette de se rétracter!

\- C'est géant! Et tu en as combien de plans?

\- 2! Attends le nom des modèles se trouvent en bas... Alors celui-ci c'est... Merde c'est mal écrit! Gold... Golden Fr... Freddy! Golden Freddy pour celui-ci!

\- Et Golden Bonnie pour le mien.

\- Bon on s'y met quand?!

\- Quand tu veux mec! "

3 jours plus tard on entreprit la conception de ces nouveaux animatronics révolutionnaires. Il nous a fallu plusieurs mois et faire plusieurs emprunts à la banque pour terminer ces costumes. Les caisses étaient quasiment vides mais nous étions enfin arrivés à bout de ces costumes. Sans parler des réparations sur les anciens animatronics... Au moins ces nouveaux venus allaient éviter au restaurant de débourser des milles et des cent pour réparer les conneries des gosses. Seule schose à laquelle on avait pas penser avec Fred, faut dire que nous étions captivés par la création plus que par la mise en route des nouveaux modèles, qu'on en a oublié le principal: qui allait-on mettre dedans? Moi je pouvais faire ça de jour sans soucis, j'enfilais le costume la journée et je me serais occuper de l'entretien des animatronics le soir ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais Fred lui était trop grand, faute à pas de bol comme on dit! Mais on avait annoncé un nouveau duo! La pub qu'on leur a fait, fallait voir! On voulait les appeler les Golden Boys! Mais on a vite oublié ce délire et on s'est contentés de Golden Freddy et Golden Bonnie! Elles claquaient nos affichettes! Mais sans quelqu'un pour entrer dans le costume de Golden Bonnie, on allait faire comment! On a commencé à faire circuler des offres d'emplois, très peu de réponses sérieuses... Jusqu'au jour où une jeune fille s'est présentée, tout sourire à l'accueil du restaurant. Fred était parti en trombe ce jour-là, il m'avait confié la charge des entretiens: " J'ai toute confiance en toi mec! Et puis vu le nombre de demandes ça ne m'étonnerait pas que personne ne se présente... M'enfin qui sait, croire aux miracles n'a jamais tué personne! " Un miracle qu'il a dit? Un devin ce mec je vous dis... Je me présentai à la feune fille, plongée dans la musique de la bande. Je lui fis signe.

" - Oh excusez-moi! Je me suis laissée porter par la musique, désolée. - elle me souria gênée, et quel sourire... _Merde pense entretien!_

\- Pas de soucis mademoiselle, c'est bien que vous vous y intéressiez, si tout roule, vous l'entendrez tous les jours. - elle semblait ravie.

\- Je le connais bien celui du milieu, ah... Freddy! Que de souvenirs!

\- Vous êtes déjà venue? C'est marrant je n'en ai aucun souvenir...

\- Pas ici non, dans le restaurant original. C'était une star, quand j'étais petite mes parents m'y ont emmené et je crois que je ne me suis jamais amusée autant de ma vie. C'est pour ça que je suis plus motivée que jamais. Alors on commence? - motivée et passionnée, que demandez de plus, et jolie en plus... _Oh le professionalisme c'est pour les chiens!_

\- Je vous en prie, par ici. Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici. Désolé c'est encore un peu le bordel, le boss est parti en coup de vent.

\- Aucun soucis.

\- Alors commençons, savez-vous précisément pourquoi vous êtes ici?

\- Un peu oui! Je postule en tant que personnel d'animation.

\- Vous savez que les gosses sont pas faciles à gérer.

\- Aucun problème.

\- Il me faudrait votre taille s'il vous plaît, rapport aux mensurations du costume.

\- 1m70.

\- Parfait pile la moyenne à avoir!

\- Bon à savoir! - elle esquissait de nouveau son joli sourire - _résiste Vince'! PRO-FESS...SSIONALISME! Merde! C'est pourtant pas compliqué mec!_

\- Bien, bien, bien... Je vous demande de me suivre pour l'essai de costume.

\- C'est parti! "

Arrivés dans la salle d'entretien, elle contempla chaque partie de la pièce, chaque pièce d'animatronics, comme si elle était au paradis. Pas étonnant avec ce visage d'ange...

" - Alors c'est lui Golden Bonnie?! Il est superbe!

\- Merci, des mois de travail il faut dire. On ne peut pas confier ça à n'importe qui. Alors, venez ici que je vous explique... "

Elle m'écouta avec attention, je peinai à ne pas rougir mais elle ne sembla rien avoir remarqué. Ouf! Du système des serrures à ressorts à l'enfilage du costume, elle garda cette même mine studieuse. Vint le moment d'enfiler le costume, tout se passa comme sur des roulettes, elle avait tout enregistré. Pour moi elle était prête. Restait plus qu'à voir ça avec Fred à son retour. Je lui ai posé quelques questions en attendant le retour de Fred, sur son précédent travail, ses passions et sa vie en général. Elle n'était pas timide et vraiment intéressante et intéressée. Enfin une autre personne avec qui échanger au boulot. Fred passait son temps dans son bureau et les autres employés étaient réquisitionnés à la cuisine, la plonge ou au standard... Pas de contact, là j'aurais une partenaire, ce qui me manquait depuis le début. Fred commençait à se faire attendre, lorsque ses phares apparurent dans le bureau. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, je lui présentai la jeune fille, lui donna mon impression sur la personne et ses qualités indéniables, lorsqu'une grande tape sur l'épaule stoppa mon discours net:

" - Et tu m'as attendu! Mais fallait pas mon gars! Bienvenue dans la Freddy's family ma p'tite... Heu comment déjà?

\- Mary, Fred, t'écoute jamais quand je te parle...

\- Roh t'abuses! Bienvenue miss Mary! "


	2. Chapitre 2 - Welcome To The Show

**CHAPITRE 2: WELCOME TO THE SHOW**

Après son embauche, Fred me confia Mary. Je devais lui apprendre le fonctionnement optimal des costumes avant de commencer les shows avec elle, éviter tout risque d'accident malencontreux, dû à la brutalité des gosses sur les costumes... Toujours ces gosses... Bref après deux semaines de formations, ouais deux semaines! La p'tite tenait vraiment à comprendre le fonctionnement des mécanismes de tous les animatronics, si bien qu'elle avait les capacités pour me rejoindre à l'entretien. Y'a pas à dire elle avait de la ressource! J'étais bluffé! On a répété comme des bêtes pour le show d'ouverture! Y'avait un monde fou! Moi qui étais habitué à plus de calme dans mon atelier, j'avoue que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mary, elle, était complètement surexcitée. Y'avait de quoi, elle réalisait son rêve de gosse. Je commençais sérieusement à suffoquer dans mon costume, et je n'avais même pas rabattu le masque... Ca s'annonçait mal! C'est à ce moment que Mary remarqua mon angoisse, elle s'approcha de moi dans son costume de lapin doré:

" - Ca va pas Vince'? T'as l'air patraque?

\- Non, non, t'inquiète... Ca va... Pfffiou qu'est-ce qui fais chaud là-dedans!

\- Ohh... Toi tu as le trac!

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là! Moi le trac! Tu m'as pris pour un bleu!

\- Ca va bien se passer va... Tu es tout moite... - elle approcha son mouchoir de mon visage et y essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur, que la pression faisait couler de mon front. Elle était si douce... - Là! Ca va mieux?

\- On va dire ça... Mais je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que j'ai eu le trac!

\- Chef! Oui chef! Il est temps de rabattre ton masque p'tit chef! - encore ce sourire...

\- Nia-nia-nia!

\- C'est parti! "

En effet, j'eus à peine le temps de boucler la dernière serrure de mon masque, que le rideau s'ouvrait déjà sur une foule de garnements surexcités et leurs parents... On a eu le droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement, c'est à ce moment que Fred fit son entrée. Il avait fière allure le Fred! Il s'était débrouillé la veille pour retrouver un costume de Monsieur Loyal, il avait toujours rêvé de diriger un cirque m'avait-il avouer... Ce jour là il réalisa son rêve, certes sa ménagerie était mécanique, mais et alors? Ils amusaient les enfants et les émerveillaient, c'est bien cet effet là qu'ils recherchent dans les cirques? Et bah nous on l'avait! Et ouais! Mais bon lors de sa présentation, autant dire que je n'en menais pas large, tous ces regards braqués sur moi, moi, l'homme de l'ombre. Celui caché à longueur de journée dans son atelier à bricoler, je me retrouvai sur le devant de la scène, en première ligne devant ses gamins...

" - Et maintenant je laisse la parole à vos nouveaux amis, j'ai nommés, Golden Freddy et Golden Bonnie! - merde! Son speech était déjà fini que je n'en avais rien écouté!

\- Hello, les enfants! Je me présente! Moi c'est Golden Bonnie! Et lui c'est Golden Freddy! Dîtes-lui bonjour!

\- BONJOUR GOLDEN FREDDY!

\- B-bonjour les enfants! La pizza est bonne? Hu-hu-hu!

\- OUIII!

\- Super ça! J'espère qu'il vous reste de la place pour le dessert, Golden Freddy et moi , nous vous avons préparé un immense gâteau pour fêter notre arrivée!

\- Ouais!

\- Hu-hu-hu! "

La journée fut longue, mes oreilles n'en pouvaient plus, j'avais besoin de retrouver le calme de mon atelier. À la nuit tombée, les familles commençaient à partir. Malgré mon masque, Mary avait deviné à quel point j'étais fatigué de tous ces cris de gosses. Elle en revanche, elle s'était éclatée. Tant mieux, elle était là pour ça après tout... Il ne restait plus grand monde, Mary raccompagnait les dernières familles, quant à moi je retournais dans mon atelier, me débarasser de ce costume pesant... Ô combien pesant... Mary m'y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

" - Hey, toi! Ca va? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette?

\- Si, si..

\- Tu parles d'une réponse, tu m'aides? - elle désignait la serrure de son masque.

\- Bien sûr. - le faciès cartoonesque laissa place à son magnifique visage, elle détacha ses longs et beaux cheveux roux.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, c'est ça?

\- À quoi? - dis-je les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Les enfants, tu pensais qu'ils seraient plus faciles à gérer c'est ça?

\- Je suis habitué au calme c'est tout...

\- Dommage, je me suis bien amusée avec toi, moi...

\- J'en suis vraiment ravi, après tout c'est bien pour ça que tu as intégré l'équipe.

\- Après si je suis la seule à m'amuser, où est l'intérêt... - elle continua de retirer le costume, elle paraissait si petite tout à coup sans ce grand carcan sur ses épaules.

\- Je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. - les yeux rivés sur un mécanisme.

\- J'ai parlé avec Fred tout à l'heure, on pensait sortir les Golden uniquement sur demande pour des anniversaires et interdire l'accès des gamins aux animatronics de scène. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Les clients risquent de ne pas être ravis, mais d'un point de vue financier, on ne pas faire l'impasse sur d'éventuelles économies de réparation. Rien qu'aujourd'hui Freddy a perdu son noeud-pap' et sa rotule droite s'est retrouvée endommagée à cause d'un morceau de pizza, quant à Chica ces sales mioches lui ont arraché son cupcake, si bien que j'ai dû l'isoler des autres tant que je n'avais pas remis la main dessus ... J'en ai encore pour 2 bonnes heures de boulot...

\- Veux-tu un coup de main?

\- Non t'en fais pas, quelqu'un doit bien t'attendre quelque part?

\- À part mon chat, personne qui n'en vaille la peine! - elle éclata de rire, et me fit rire également? Vraiment cette fille était géniale...

\- Si tu y tiens, tu peux dire à Freddy de ramener son derrière mécanique s'il veut qu'on le répare, je vais chercher de quoi souder.

\- Chef, oui chef! - elle sortit de l'atelier chercher l'ours -Freddy par ici mon grand, viens qu'on t'arrange! "

Ah oui je ne vous avais pas prévenus! Ces animatronics étaient vraiment incroyables, la nuit tombée, ils passaient en déplacement libre et se baladaient à leur aise au sein du restaurant. Ils comprenaient assez bien ce qu'on leur disait, de vrais bijoux de technologies je vous avais dis!

" - Bon alors rendons son cupcake à ma p'tite poulette, Chica, viens par-là ma grande je l'ai retrouvé! - ni une ni deux, la poulette en question fit son apparition - T'es une rapide toi! Allez viens-là, qu'on resoude tout ça! "

Bonnie se mit alors à la gratte, lui avait eu du bol ce jour-là, rien à réparer chez lui! Quel soulagement! Foxy non plus d'ailleurs! Le pauvre, son show est passé à la trape à cause du nôtre, après les réparations je m'étais promis de lui tenir un peu compagnie. Même en en automatique il restait dans sa "Pirate Cove". Comme je le comprenais, s'isoler parfois, ça ne fait pas de mal.

" - Nous voilà Vince'!

\- Hello Vince'! T'es-tu bien amusé aujourd'hui? Les enfants étaient très contents! Hu-hu-hu!

\- Pas mal et toi mon grand? À te voir traîner de la patte, t'as dû faire des folies encore! Allez viens qu'on s'occupe de tout ça, Mary tu t'occupes de resouder le noeud, moi je m'attaque à la rotule droite.

\- Ca marche! "

Et nous voilà à la tâche. Fred passa nous féliciter du show de la journée, et nous dire de ne pas traîner, pour être en forme pour le lendemain, etc... Et il rentra chez lui. La soudure de Mary fut rapide, le travail était nickel. Il me restait des bouts de pizzas dans les mécanismes les plus sensibles.

" - Et merde, je dois tout démonter, y'en a trop loin, putain!

\- Tu veux un coup de main?

\- Non t'en fais pas, tu m'as déjà bien aidé ce soir, il est tard tu devrais rentrer dormir.

\- J'avoue c'est pas de refus - elle bailla, s'étira, parti se changer puis revint quelques minutes plus tard - Traîne pas trop non plus Vince' je compte sur mon partenaire moi demain! Allez bonne nuit! - elle sourit, j'ai rougi.

\- Bonne nuit Mary... "

La porte se referma, il était temps de rentrer pour moi aussi, une fois le travail fini.

" - Bonne nuit Freddy, et soyez sages!

\- Bonne nuit Vince', fais de beaux rêves! Hu-hu-hu!

Une bonne douche et au lit, son sourire ne me quitta pas de la nuit...


	3. Chapitre 3 - The Show Must Go On

**CHAPITRE 3: THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

Le lendemain, réveil à 6h00, nouvelle douche pour se réveiller, café et mes toasts! Les toasts et moi, c'était pour la vie! Bref mon petit pêché mignon quoi! Prêt à 6h30, il était temps d'y aller. Une fois sur la route je me suis souvenu:

" - Merde! Foxy, je l'ai oublié! Bwah, j'aurais sûrement quelque chose à réparer sur lui aujourd'hui! "

Un quart d'heure de route au calme avant de commencer une journée dans le brouhaha... Pff, les gosses c'était vraiment pas mon truc, quelle idée j'avais eu de dire oui... Je ne voulais pas faire payer un salaire de plus à Fred, il galérait déjà bien assez comme ça avec les factures... Mais c'était pas lui qui devait se farcir ces sales mioches H/24 aux basques! Première fois que j'allais au boulot à reculons tiens! Au moins quelqu'un là-bas me rendait le sourire... J'étais le premier arrivé, comme toujours. Fred arrivait toujours à 7h00 lui, il devait faire davantage de route que moi. À l'intérieur tout était calme, la bande avait rejoint sa scène, le déplacement libre se déclenchant de minuit à 6h00 seulement. Après ça ils revenaient gentiment à leurs emplacements respectifs. Il était temps qu'ils commencent à répéter leur show, la routine quoi. Je filais au vestiaire enfiler mon uniforme, mais à ma surprise la porte était déjà ouverte, étrange je n'avais vu aucune voiture devant l'entrée du restaurant. Sur mes gardes, je pénétrai à l'intérieur et me saisit de l'extincteur à la droite de la porte.

" - Humpf... La lumière dans le couloir... - il y avait effectivement quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-ici?! C'est une propriété privée ici! Veuillez dégager rapidement avant que, WOUUAAH! - en avançant je me pris les pieds dans un gros objet encombrant et chus sur la personne - je n'appelle les flics...

\- Vince'?!

\- Merde! Mary! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure? T'as dormi ici? - elle occupait le lit de camp mis à disposition des employés.

\- Ouais... Longue histoire... Tu peux me passer ma valise s'il te plaît? - une valise? C'était donc ça! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici avec une valise?

\- Tiens, attends j'allume.

\- Non! - la lumière allumée elle tourna la tête comme pour se cacher.

\- Hé, Mary? Ca va? T'as pas l'air bien? Regarde-moi...

\- Non c'est bon je vais bien, tu peux me laisser me changer s'il te plaît?!

\- Ok mais après faut qu'on parle...

\- Hum... "

Je sortis donc de la pièce et attendis qu'elle en fasse de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, voilà qui était fait, elle était en tenue de travail, mais cette fois avec une casquette, ma casquette, vissée bien bas sur la tête, sa coiffure aussi était différente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me cacher? J'étais loin de m'en douter...

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement? Tu sais bien que c'est ma casquette celle-ci, elle est bien trop grande pour toi en plus, Mary, qu'est-ce que tu me caches à la fin?! - elle baissa la tête encore plus bas - C'est pas bientôt fini ce petit jeu?! - j'approchai ma main de sa tête pour la lui relever lorsqu'elle sécria...

\- Pitié! Arrête!

\- Mary... Tu as cru que j'allais te frapper?

\- Nn-non...

\- Montre moi ton visage!

\- Non mais c'est rien je suis tombé ce matin, en me levant, dans ma table basse...

\- Mary, tu viens de me dire que t'as dormi ici, arrête les histoires et enlève cette casquette! - elle s'exécuta, la casquette laissa place à une mêche de cheveux plaquée contre son visage, malgré leur rousseur, la couleur ne trompait pas, il y avait du sang séché... - Qui t'as fait ça? - j'approchai ma main de sa joue pour retirer les cheveux.

\- Aïe!

\- Désolé, viens par là qu'on nettoie tout ça, il y a une trousse de soin qui traîne toujours dans mon casier...

\- Ok... "

Elle suivit sans rechigner et se laissa soigner. Mais ne me décrocha pas un mot de plus sur l'origine de sa blessure. Ah ça non, elle n'était pas têtue celle-là! La blessure en question n'était pas belle, belle entaille de la fin de l'arcade au dessus de la joue? Le fumier n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte... J'espérais que cette joue ne soit pas que la partie visible de l'iceberg...

" - Tu crois pas que tu me dois des explications toi?

\- Ca te regarde peut-être?

\- Un peu, tu es ma partenaire!

\- J'ai pas envie d'en reparler, va donc te changer avant que Fred n'arrive, je t'ai fais assez perdre de temps comme ça...

\- On en reparlera, je ne te laissera pas subir deux fois le même traitement, tu m'as bien compris?

\- Oui chef! - elle souria timidement, du moins, du mieux que sa joue lui permettait...

\- Allez à toute! "

Peu importe qu i était l'enflure qui lui avait fait ça, il allait le payer cher... Oh oh oh, oui... Très cher même... Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer... Enfin, je m'égare... Que disais-je déjà? Ah oui! L'uniforme! J'enfilai donc mon uniforme en regardant ma casquette encore tâchée de sang... " Bwah, tant pis je ferais sans aujourd'hui! " me suis-je dis. Elle fila en machine avec mon T-shirt tâché lui aussi. Fin prêt je rejoins Mary dans le bureau de Fred, on devait faire le point sur les nouveaux costumes. Étrangement Fred n'était toujous pas là, moi qui eu peur d'être en retard. Il était 7h15 passées et toujours pas de Fred, merde c'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cela dit depuis quelques semaines, il s'absentait pour des "courses urgentes" disait-il. Au début je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais là, ça s'accélèrait. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon Fred d'antan... Ce grand gaillaird enjoué avait laissé place à un Fred stressé et fuyant. Je n'aimais pas ça... 7h30 passées, toujours rien.

" - Bon, bah c'est pas le tout mais on ne va pas rester là jusqu'à demain. Ca te dit qu'on aille faire les vérif's des Golden en attendant?

\- C'est parti chef! " - son sourire avait perdu de son éclat, c'était indéniable...

Dans l'atelier on sortit les Golden et en avant la série de vérifications en tous genres. Serrures, articulations, endosquelette, aspect externe. Tout était nickel mis à part quelques tâches de graisse dues aux doigts gras de pizzas, des gosses... Un coup de lingette et les voilà comme neufs. 9h30 et toujours pas de traces de Fred... Je commençais à m'en faire pour mon pote. Les premiers cuisiniers arrivèrent aux alentours des 9h45 et les serveurs arrivèrent en derniers vers 10h00. Tout le monde était présent, sauf Fred... Je fis signe à Mary de guetter l'arrivée de Fred à l'entrée tandis que je filai dans son bureau trouver le numéro de sa femme. Après 2 minutes de recherches dans son répertoire, j'appelai son domicile. 3 tonalités et j'obtins enfin une réponse.

" - _Allo?_

\- Allo, je m'appelle Vincent, je travaille avec Fred au Fazbear? Est-ce qu'il est là? Comme ça fait bientôt 3h qu'il est en retard on commence à s'inquiéter ici.

 _\- Je suis la mère de Frédéric, il n'est pas là. Sa femme a fait un malaise et s'est mal réceptionnée dans sa chute. Il est actuellement avec elle à l'hôpital... Terry! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! Je t'ai demandé de rester dans le salon le temps que je réponde! Désolée je dois vous laisser, je dois m'occuper de la petite. Je vous tiendrais au courant et je lui dirais que vous avez appelé. Au revoir monsieur._

\- Ce n'est rien, au revoir madame... "

De nouveau la tonalité. Merde, pauvre Fred... Décidément cette journée commençait bien... Bon, je n'avais plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipe... Je rejoins donc Mary pour lui faire part de la nouvelle et lui demanda de réunir tout le monde devant la scène principale. 5 minutes plus tard, tous étaient présents. J'annonçais la triste nouvelle et demandais à ce que chacun redouble d'efforts pour faire une excellente recette malgré le bas moral de tous, chacun savait que le restaurant peinait à payer ses factures et que nous ne pouvions nous permettre le moindre relâchement, quelque soit la gravité des évènements. Tous approuvèrent et chacun retourna à son poste.

11h30, les premières familles allaient bientôt débarquer, avec Mary, on décida de laisser les Golden en auto ce jour-là. Pas de réservations, pas d'anniversaires donc pas besoin de nous. On allait filer un coup de main pendant le service avec Mary, mais elle ne semblait pas emballée par l'idée.

" - Vince, sérieusement? Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on utilise les Golden aujourd'hui?

\- Pourquoi? On s'était mis d'accord pour les utiliser qu'en cas de réservation ou bien d'anniversaires, c'était d'ailleurs le sujet de la réunion de ce matin non?

\- Mais Vince...Mon visage...

\- Ooh...

\- L'équipe du resto ne m'a rien dit, car ce sont des adultes mais, les enfants n'ont pas leur langue dans leur poche, et devant les parents, ça présente mal...

\- Ouais... Bon... Va pour cette fois...

\- Oh merci Vince! T'es le meilleur, partenaire! - Elle me sauta au coup et je rougis une fois de plus.

\- C'est rien va, mais en échange, pas de secrets entre nous, tu me dis tout à la fermeture. Je te laisse tranquille avec ça sur le temps du boulot.

\- Promis. Merci encore... "

On partit enfiler les Golden, c'est que c'était galère à enfiler ces conneries! Mais bon ils avaient un effet d'enfer sur les gosses, et si ça avait le même sur les caisses, c'était tout bénéf'! J'en avais presque fini avec le mien, plus que les serrures du masque et j'étais prêt, mais Mary peinait avec le sien. La douleur de sa joue l'empêchait d'enfiler convenablement son masque.

" - Attends je vais t'aider, tiens glisse ça à l'intérieur du masque. - je lui tendis une de mes cravates, pliée de façon à faire coussinet contre sa joue.

\- Merci.

\- Fin prête?

\- Yep, je boucle ça et on y va. "


	4. Chapitre 4 - A Long Night

**CHAPITRE 4: A LONG NIGHT**

Encore une journée dans les cris, j'en pouvais plus de ces sangsues... Mary semblait bien s'amuser elle. Y'en a pour tous les goûts comme on dit! Moi c'était loin d'être mon truc! Il était 23h00 quand les derniers gosses foutèrent le camp. Ni une ni deux, je filai ôter ce maudit costume. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas! C'était ma création, comment ne pas l'aimer! Mais c'est plutôt le fait qu'il attirait les mioches qui m'ennuyait. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un à mettre dedans à ma place, j'allais devenir dingue. Je finissais de me changer quand Mary entra à son tour dans le vestiaire.

" - Oups! Pardon!

\- Nan t'inquiète je boutonne ma chemise et je te laisse la place. Je demanderais à Fred quand il aura un moment, d'aller acheter un paravent.

\- Peut-être pas en ce moment...

\- Ah oui merde... Ca m'étais sorti de la tête...

\- On pourrais peut-être passer le voir demain, on a un peu de temps libre demain matin avant que les familles n'arrivent. Les autres n'auront pas besoin de nous.

\- Ce serait bien ouais... Mais laisser les autres travailler pendant qu'on se balade, je ne sais pas comment ils vont le prendre. - c'est à ce moment que la tête de Mitch dépassa du cadre de la porte.

\- Pas de soucis pour moi et mes gars, tiens v'là même un peu de fric pour payer un bouquet à sa femme!

\- C'est chic de votre part les mecs...

\- T'inquiète mon gars, allez à demain les tourtereaux! Ahahah! - quel abruti je vous jure... Mary me regarda tout sourire, je souris gêné et elle éclata de rire. Je la poursuivis dans son fou rire.

\- Bon je te laisse te changer, après il faut qu'on discute...

\- Merde, je pensais que tu avais oublié...

\- Jamais! "

J'attendis donc un bon moment, elle n'avait pas l'air pressée de me parler. Finalement une demie-heure plus tard elle sortit, penaude, comme une enfant attendant sa punition. Elle était plutôt mignonne comme ça, si le cocard n'avait pas tout gâché... J'allais découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire quand des phares éclairèrent la pièce.

" - Merde on dirait la voiture de Fred! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici à cette heure?

\- Il a peut-être besoin d'un truc dans son bureau. "

On accourut à l'entrée accueillir Fred, il avait la mine basse. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon...

" - Fred... Mon pote, ça va?

\- M'sieur Fred?

\- ...

\- Merde, parle-moi!

\- Vous êtes au courant de l'accident?

\- Ouais... Désolée, je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir, ils sont bons les médecins là-bas...

\- Elle est morte Vince... Elle est morte... Ils ont rien pu faire...

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Mec... Je suis désolée... Viens-là... - la masse qu'était mon ami s'effondra sur moi en larmes... Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, c'était horrible... Ce sentiment d'impuissance... Mary, va voir dans mon casier, j'y ai une bonne vieille boutanche de scotch, trouve des verres.

\- J'y vais. "

Je soutenus mon ami jusqu'à la table la plus proche et lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant...

" - Et voilà, la bouteille et 3 verres...

\- Tu bois toi aussi?

\- Hé, je dis jamais non à une bonne bouteille! Tiens Fred, avale moi ça!

\- Un de plus ou un de moins... Aglp!

\- Hé, ne m'oublie pas la miss! C'est quand même ma bouteille!

\- Les dames d'abord on dit!

\- La galanterie, c'est bien quand ça vous arrange hein!

\- Yep! Aglp! "

On descendit la bouteille à 3, Fred commençait à se calmer. Il était temps de rentrer chez lui, voir sa fille... Pauvre petite...

" -C'est peut-être pas judicieux de conduire dans cet état mon pote, allez je te ramène...

\- Tu te fous de moi, t'as bu autant que moi!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je tiens mieux l'alcool! On m'a toujours dis que j'avais un ancêtre breton!

\- T'es trop con!

\- Tiens où est passée Mary?

\- Si tu ramènes Fred, est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer au motel le plus proche? - elle tenait sa valise et sa veste.

\- C'est si grave que ça?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est grave? - elle resta dans l'ombre à la question de Fred. Il était trop préoccupé pour s'être aperçu du cocard de Mary...

\- Rien mon pote, allez on y va.

\- Merci mec... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi...

\- Bwah, c'est rien allez c'est parti. - Fred pris la tête du groupe quand Mary me susurra à l'oreille un petit merci, d'un effet des plus ravissants...

\- Ouais, ouais... J'attends toujours mes explications hein?

\- Promis. "

On monta donc dans la voiture direction la maison de Fred, il était minuit passés. À mes côtés sur le siège passager, un Fred assomé par la fatigue, le chagrin et l'alcool. Au moins il dormirait bien cette nuit... Sur la banquette arrière une Mary réservée... À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? Elle semblait craintive aussi... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire si peur? Ou plutôt qui? Après une demie-heure de route on arriva à destination. On réveilla Fred doucement, il entra, sa mère l'attendait à l'entrée. Ses yeux rougis ne trompaient personne, elle avait passé sa journée à pleurer, avait-elle imaginer que le pire ait pu arriver à son fils? Sans doute...

" - Merci de me l'avoir ramené les enfants...

\- Pas de quoi, madame... Dîtes-lui bien demain de rester à la maison, on se débrouillera sans lui, il a besoin de repos...

\- Je lui dirais, soyez-en sûrs... Encore merci... - on était prêts à repartir avec Mary, lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre...

\- Papa! Elle est où maman? Hein, dis? J'ai entendu mamie au téléphone ce matin, elle a dit à des gens que tu étais à l'hôpital avec maman! Elle va bien maman? Pourquoi elle est pas avec toi?

\- Papa est fatigué ma puce, on verra ça demain... Ca te dis de dormir avec moi ce soir ma puce?

\- Comme quand ça fait boum dans le ciel?!

\- Comme quand ça fait boum dans le ciel, oui...

\- Ouiii! "

Vous commencez à connaître mon amour des enfants depuis le temps, pour aut ant cette petite me brisa le coeur... Je vis Mary écraser une larme sur sa joue meurtrie... Il fallait que je me charge de lui trouver un motel de libre, la nuit était déjà bien entamée... Il fallait se lever dans un peu plus de cinq heures... Pffiou le lendemain s'annonçait difficile...

" - On va tâcher de te trouver un endroit où passer la nuit maintenant, hein?

\- Ouais... "

On repartit de plus belle, à la recherche d'une chambre libre. Au total 5 motels, dont 2 miteux qui puaient la prostitution à des kilomètres, et les 3 autres étaient soit pleins, soit insalubres...

" Bon ça fait 1h30 qu'on tourne en rond... Je te propose qu'on rentre au resto vu le nombre d'heures qu'il nous reste avant le réveil.

\- C'est bon pour moi, j'en peux plus...

\- Va pour ça alors! "

On fit demi-tour après plus d'une heure de route, autant dire qu'il ne nous restait pas grand chose de notre nuit... Le temps de préparer un deuxième lit de camp et de trouver de quoi se couetter il était 3h30. Le boulot commençait à 6h45 pour moi, 7h00 pour Mary, mais on était bien partis pour prendre du retard sur nos horaires, les autres n'arrivant qu'à 9h45, on pouvait bien se le permettre! Exténuée, Mary s'endormit à une vitesse, si bien qu'elle échappa à notre conversation... L'esquive ça elle était douée, c'était rien de le dire... Je mis davantage de temps à m'endormir, encore secoué par les évènements de la journée... Bercé par la mélodie de Bonnie je m'écroula sur mon lit d'appoint.

"- Bwah, il fera bientôt jour... On en reparlera demain...

\- Hum... "


	5. Chapitre 5 - Be Intrusive

**CHAPITRE 5: BE INTRUSIVE**

Je fus réveillé par la lumière du jour, ma montre indiquait 7h30. Pas longue la nuit hein? Un café, il me fallait un café! Et des toasts! Le café je pouvais en trouver mais pas de traces de toasts dans une pizzéria! Pourquoi?! Commencer sa journée sans toasts, c'était une première! Tant pis j'allais me rabattre sur un simple café. Je me saisis de deux tasses et fit chauffer le café. Le scotch de la veille se faisait ressentir, un léger mal de crâne me pris, zou! Un cacheton, une gorgée de café et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle journée. J'apportai la tasse à Mary et la réveilla gentiment.

" - Room service!

\- Déposez-ça ici merci!

\- Bien dormi?

\- Mieux que la veille ouais, et toi?

\- J'irais pas jusque-là, je préfère mon bon vieux lit!

\- C'est sûr... - je lui tendis sa tasse.

\- On devait parler non?

\- Ouais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

\- D'où ça vient ça?

\- Dispute avec mon mec... Mon ex...

\- Son nom?

\- Sans importance... Je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir...

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi craintive?

\- Il va me retrouver... Je le sais... C'est pas la première fois, mais là j'ai réussi à m'enfuir... À vrai dire je n'ai nulle part où aller, mis à part ce restaurant. Et encore je suis certaine qu'il va me retrouver, il me retrouve toujours... - elle sanglota, je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Ca va aller... On ira voir la police après ça.

\- Non! Pas la peine! Je... J'y suis déjà allée, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien sans preuve!

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des imbéciles...

\- Mais non! C'est juste que...

\- Non mais, je ne vais pas te forcer non plus. Juste, essaie de ne plus rien me cacher, d'accord?

\- Oui, oui... "

Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas très convaincu... J'aurais dû la ménager davantage ce jour-là... Si j'avais su... Bref, il était temps pour nous de nous préparer, je cédai les vestiaires à Mary le temps qu'elle se change et me rendis dans le bureau de Fred pour en faire de même. C'était un bordel là-dedans! Son bureau croûlait sous la paperasse, facture à droite, rappel de facture à gauche... On était mal, très mal! Une fois en tenue de travail, j'entrepris de faire le tour des animatronics, Mary quant à elle s'occupait de l'entretien des Golden. Elle faisait ça bien en plus, avec le même soin que celui dont j'aurais fait usage. Elle était douée c'était certain, passionnée, sans aucun doute! De mon côté rien à déplorer, pas la moindre casse ou dégradation, et ce, sans même avoir instauré les nouvelles règles de l'établissement. Pour ça on devait attendre Fred...

10h15, tout le monde était présent, je rassemblai de nouveau l'équipe pour leur faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle. La douleur se lisait dans chacun des visages présents, Mary était restée loin, elle ne voulait pas craquer de nouveau... J'avais beau contenir mes larmes, l'une d'elles s'échappa.

" - Mes amis, pour Fred et son restaurant!

\- Pour Fred! Pour la Freddy's family! "

Tous regagnèrent leur poste et s'y appliquèrent du mieux qu'il leur en était possible. Comme toujours, 11h30, les premières familles arrivèrent, Bonnie se mit à la gratte et Freddy au micro. Mary et moi dans les coulisses, aux côtés des Golden, attendions patiemment l'heure de notre show. Le week-end promotionnel s'achevait, c'était notre dernière représentation, après les Golden se déplaceraient à leur guise, sans avoir besoin de nous. Nous ne serions réquisitionner que pour les évènements particuliers, heureusement! Les 12h00 sonnèrent l'entrée en piste des Golden, on était partis pour une dernière journée de travail dans ces costumes dorés. Elle fut longue cette journée! Oh que oui, slalomer entre tous ces gosses sans leur écraser les pieds au risque de les envoyer à l'hosto, vu le poids des pattes de Golden Freddy. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un sale mioche s'accrocha au costume de Mary avec un peu trop d'insistance:

" - Mais si viens avec moi! C'est mon anniversaire papa m'a dit que tu devais faire tout ce que je te disais.

\- Hé-hé! Ca ne marche pas comme ça mon petit! Je suis là pour toi mais également pour tes petits camarades!

\- Non! C'est MON annniversaire! PAPA!

\- Bah'lors, on ne veux pas faire plaisir à mon fils Golden Bonnie?

\- Hhh! - elle recula, j'intervins.

\- Hé-hé! Goldie, un problème?

\- On t'a sonné Freddy?

\- Golden Freddy pour vous, monsieur?

\- À la niche l'ours en peluche!

\- Jeremy arrête!

\- La ferme toi! Tu vas reprendre tes affaires immédiatement et tu vas rentrer gentiment à la maison. Et je ferais l'impasse pour l'incident de l'autre soir...

\- Veuillez quitter l'établissement monsieur et cessez de vous donner en spectacle, c'est un restaurant familial ici. - il se retourna et observa les regards braqués sur lui.

\- T'as gagné pour cette fois salope...

\- Je vous raccompagne.

\- Je connais la sortie!

\- J'insiste. - je l'escortai vers la sortie avant de lui glisser à l'oreille - Il serait regrettable qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, aussi, je vous conseille de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce restaurant... Et encore moins de t'approcher d'elle, enfoiré...

\- Oh! Mais c'est qu'il montrerait les dents le Freddy! Je t'attends p'tite fiotte! T'en fais pas on se reverra!

\- Essaie pour voir... Tu peux toujours essayer de revenir, en revanche je ne te garantis pas la sortie. "

Je retournai dans la salle principale, je cherchai Mary du regard. Personne à l'horizon, où était-elle passée? C'était pourtant pas la fin de la représentation! Je filai tout droit en coulisses. Ouf elle était là! Son masque à ses pieds, son maquillage avait coulé en deux fines traînées noires qui bordaient son si beau visage... La marque du coup de la veille virait au foncé... Quel ordure ce mec! J'ouvris mon masque.

\- Hé, ma Goldie... Il est parti, tout va bien...

\- Il m'a retrouvée, je te l'avais bien dit! Il va tout faire pour que je rentre! Mais moi je ne veux pas de lui! Mais si je ne cède pas! Jamais il ne me lâchera! Et-et... - je posais mon index sur ses lèvres.

\- Il est parti maintenant, respire... Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, je suis avec toi... - elle repris sa respiration, il lui faisait vraiment peur, très peur... Ca va mieux? - elle expira.

\- Oui... Mieux... Merci pour tout à l'heure.

\- C'est rien partenaire. - je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil, elle sourit.

\- Goldie hein? C'est mignon!

\- N'est-ce pas?

\- Et pour toi ce sera, Golddy? deux "d", "y". - clin d'oeil de sa part.

\- Je prends! On y retourne?

\- C'est parti! "

On termina la journée dans la bonne humeur, ce jour-là, les gosses me parurent bien plus agréables. Étrange n'est-ce pas? J'étais content de ma journée, hormis l'épisode fâcheux de Mary. Mary fila au vestiaire tandis que je saluai les derniers gars de l'équipe à partir. Ce soir là les familles ne traînèrent pas, 22h00, les salles étaient déjà vides. L'heure d'après tout était prêt pour le lendemain. Mary prête, je filai à mon tour me changer. Je remarquai que son lit d'appoint était fait, elle pensait dormir ici malgré le passage houleux de son supposé ex. Je n'étais pas très serein à l'idée de laisser seule ici. Je rassemblai mes dernières affaires quand Bonnie se mit, comme toujours à la gratte. Je sortis et aperçu Mary, frapper des mains en cadence. Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre, et me gratifia d'un grand sourire. Comment résister? Je m'asseyai auprès d'elle.

" - Bonnie, tu nous jouerais un petit air dansant?

\- Of course!

\- Je peux chanter si vous le souhaitez!

\- Vas-y Freddy! Monsieur, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

\- C'est pas le rôle de l'homme ça?

\- Les temps changent! En piste!

\- Pourquoi pas! "

Elle dansait, insouciante le sourire aux lèvres. Son inquiétude avait disparue. Je lui cédai la piste et fit office de spectateur. Elle était si heureuse, du moins l'instant présent. Soudain un bruit de verre brisé me fit bondir de mon siège.

" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Vince?

\- File dans la Pirate Cove. Sans un bruit, vite!

\- Ok! "

Le bruit provenait du vestiaire, je me saisis du même extincteur que lorsque j'ai surpris Mary la veille. Cette fois-ci, il s'avéra utile. Une masse fonça vers moi à une vitesse et me projeta contre le mur du couloir, sonné je parvins tout de même à infliger un coup d'extincteur dans le dos de mon agresseur qui filait vers la salle principale. Le coup le fit chûter. Je bondis sur lui, mais il se retourna plus vite que prévu, de ses jambes, il me fit volé à l'entrée de la pièce. L'enflure! Je me réceptionnai de tout mon poids sur le côté droit. Mon épaule n'apprécia pas la caresse du sol. La masse accourait en ma direction, j'eus à peine le temps de me redresser qu'un coup de pied aux côtes me renvoya au sol. Une main se saisit de mes cheveux et me fit relever la tête. L'intrus s'agenouilla pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

" - Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais... - _l'ordure de l'après-midi!_ \- Alors où elle est?! T'en reveux?

\- Crève enculé! - je lui crachai le sang que j'avais dans la bouche au visage.

\- Tu l'auras voulu! "

Il se redressa m'entraînant dans son ascension puis vint me frapper le crâne de toutes ses forces contre une table.

" - C'est-ce qu'on fait aux p'tites merdes de ton espèce! Je repose ma question, où est cette salope?!

\- Bonnie, que doit-on faire aux intrus?

\- On doit les punir Freddy! "

Les yeux colorés des animatronics basculèrent dans leurs orbites et devinrent noirs aux pupilles blanches lumineuses. Leur vision nocturne. En cas d'intrusion dans le restaurant, ces derniers émettaient des cris tellement stridents qu'ils faisaient fuir les voleurs potentiels. Ces poupées mécaniques animées de nuit, étaient le meilleur système de protection du restaurant. La peur, la vraie, y'a que ça de vrai!

" - Ils sont complètement buggés ses machins! - la peur commençait à se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Et encore t'as rien vu mon pote! Derrière-toi... - il se retourna.

\- KKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEE! - Chica, bec grand ouvert en face de lui, l'attendait.

\- Vous êtes-fous ici?! - il commença à fuir, mais grave erreur de sa part, il passa devant la Pirate Cove, où mon pote Foxy l'attendait.

\- KKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Foxy, toutes dents dehors, le fit bondir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Des malades! Vous êtes tous des malades! "

Le malheureux s'enfuit le plus vite possible par là où il était entré, et fit démarrer sa voiture en trombe.

" - Rien de casser Vince?

\- Aïe! Merci Bonnie... Ca picote un peu...

\- Vince! Je suis désolée! C'est de ma faute! Je ne voulais pas...

\- Ca va, c'est bon... - je tentai de me relever quand mes côtes me firent signe que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Bouge pas! J'appelle une ambulance!

\- Ouais c'est pas de refus...

\- Allonge-toi! Je reviens! "

Un quart d'heure plus tard l'ambulance était là. On me plaça sur un brancard, apparemment ma hanche droite n'avait pas apprécié le vol plâné non plus. Merde... Prêts à partir, je fis signe à l'un des ambulanciers.

" - Elle peut venir?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr! Les gars laissez-la monter!

\- C'est bon mam'zelle!

\- Merci messieurs! "

Une fois montés, je m'évanouis. Le contre-coup sûrement...


	6. Chapitre 6 - Sweet Dreams

**CHAPITRE 6: SWEET DREAMS**

Je me souviens encore de mon réveil, elle était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à me relever, mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien et ma tête ne suivait pas. Je portais la main à la tête, quand celle-ci toucha un bandage bien serré. Bon dieu! Ce con n'y était pas allé de main morte! Je n'osais même pas imaginé ce qui aurait pu arriver à Mary, si elle ne s'était pas enfui l'autre nuit... Je tournai la tête en direction de la porte quand je me retrouva nez à nez avec mon pote.

" - Fred! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

\- Mpfff! Oh merde! Ca y est t'es réveillé! Tu nous as foutu la trouille enfoiré! - Mary se réveilla.

\- Oh ça y est! Comment te sens-tu?!

\- Heu... Peux mieux faire. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là?

\- 2 jours! T'as un trauma' crânien mec! Il t'a vraiment pas loupé cet enfoiré! Si jamais je le recroise!

\- T'inquiète, je crois qu'il a eu sa dose avec la bande.

\- Quand même!

\- Bon, vous savez quand ont-ils l'intention de me relâcher? Je déteste les hôpitaux, ça sent la mort!

\- Ils vont sûrement vouloir te garder en observation encore un moment, si tu veux je peux aller chercher quelqu'un?

\- Je veux bien mec!

\- Je file! "

Je me redressai légèrement, cette fois-ci c'était ma hanche qui faisait des siennes. Ils n'allaient jamais me laisser sortir comme ça, mais moi je ne voulais pas rester! Je tentai de sortir du lit quand une main s'imposa sur mon torse.

" - Si t'as cru que t'allais pouvoir te balader comme ça mon grand, tu te foures le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à la rotule!

\- Ouh, ça doit faire mal!

\- J'te le fais pas dire mon p'tit père! Alors maintenant tu te rallonges gentiment! Vas pas te re-démettre quelque chose!

\- Bien p'tit chef!

\- Mouais, joue pas trop au malin avec moi... - je lui souris.

\- Ils l'ont attrapé?

\- Non... Malheureusement...

\- Merde... Dis moi? Il a bien parlé de son fils l'autre jour, ça voudrais dire que tu...

\- Non! Je ne suis pas sa mère! Manquerais plus que ça! Avoir un gosse de cet enfoiré! En attendant, toi t'es là à cause de mes emmerdes...

\- Hé c'est bon, c'est fait te bouffes pas le sang pour moi.

\- T'auras beau dire...

\- Et sinon, le restaurant?

\- Fermé depuis. Fred s'est permit cette fermeture temporaire pour réparer la fenêtre et tout remettre aux normes. Des experts sont venus pour faire l'état des lieux et ont trouvé tout un tas d'équipements dépassés...

\- C'est pas bon pour les caisses ça...

\- Ouais ça craint. - Fred entra à ce moment, en compagnie d'un médecin.

\- Ah monsieur Vincent! Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- En pleine forme! - Mary me lança un regard furibond.

\- Et menteur avec ça! - Grillé.

\- Écoutez, je me sens bien. Prêt à repartir chez moi.

\- On va voir ça. Levez-vous. - Il me testait. Surtout ne pas grimacer.

\- Aïe!

\- Ah! Vous voyez!

\- S'il vous plaît! Je serais sage. Je veux retrouver mon lit, mon chez moi!

\- Bon, je vais y réfléchir...Vous avez quelqu'un pour vous aider chez vous? Une femme? Un frère? De la famille?

\- Je vis seul.

\- Vous n'avez pas la possibilité d'être aidé par un membre de votre famille.

\- Je vis seul, je vous ai dis.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation...

\- Moi! Je pourrais t'aider! Si tu veux bien de moi, bien sûr?

\- Heu... - clin d'oeil de Fred, sourire de Mary. Comment dire non?

\- Bon dans ce cas, vous pouvez rejoindre votre domicile. En revanche, interdiction de sortir pendant les 6 prochains jours, vous m'avez bien compris?!

\- J'y veillerais docteur!

\- Je compte sur vous mam'zelle! Sur ce bon retour chez vous. Je vais faire en sorte qu'une infirmière se rende à votre domicile pour les soins nécessaires.

\- Merci doc'!

\- Ciao la jeunesse! "

Vraiment cool ce mec! Mary et Fred m'aidèrent à préparer le peu d'affaires que j'avais. Un fauteuil fut mit à notre disposition pour sortir de l'hosto. Fred partit checher ma voiture tandis que Mary et moi l'attendions devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en route. Après une bonne demie-heure de trajet j'étais enfin chez moi, Fred prit un café, récupéra sa voiture et repartit. Une tornade ce mec! Il avait meilleure mine que la dernière fois, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Aaahhh, comme ce lit m'avait manqué ces derniers jours! Je m'allongeai de tout mon long quand Mary vint me voir.

" - Dis, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, mais...

\- Tu peux rester ici. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas le choix, tu es mon infirmière attitrée, non?

\- Juste! Mais je voudrais pas que tu crois que je me sers de toi juste pour me loger. Je ne supporterais pas ça...

\- Ta compagnie est loin de me déranger, sois sans crainte. - elle rougit.

\- Merci... Dis-moi, tout à lheure quand le doc' t'as demandé si...

-Je n'ai pas de famille... Je n'en ai pas besoin... J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans ma vie pour être heureux.

\- Même pas d'une petite amie?

\- Je suis mieux seul... J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, les rares fois où j'y ai cru... Je me suis fais avoir.

\- Je connais bien... Bon je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps, repose-toi, je t'apporterais ton repas tout à l'heure!

\- Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller toute seule? Tu sais je ne suis pas très ordonné!

\- T'inquiète, dors toi! "

Sacré caractère! J'aimai ça! Elle me faisait me sentir bien. Comme je ne l'avais jamais été, cette fille remettait en doute, toutes mes certitudes. Et si c'était la bonne? Je n'étais pas prêt! Mais je savais au fond de moi, que cette fille allait changer ma vie... Et ce comme jamais... Si j'avais su...

Je m'endormis assez vite. Les cachetons du doc' furent rudement efficaces. En revanche, j'eus comme une sensation de malaise, des images floues se supperposaient les unes par dessus les autres après plusieurs flashs. J'en avais la nausée, comme si l'on me bousculait à chaque nouvelle image, toujours floue. Puis des voix, je ne les reconnaissai pas. Je me souviens m'être réveillé en nage, dressé sur mon lit malgré la douleur persistente de mes côtes. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je ne devais pas avoir été très discret, puisque Mary apparue dans la foulée.

" - Ca va? Je t'ai entendu crier?!

\- Hmpf... Oui, ça va... Juste un cauchemard, sûrement les effets secondaires des médocs... Pfffiou! - je me laissai retomber sur le lit.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau? T'es en nage!

\- Ouais je veux bien, s'il te plaît...

\- Je reviens. - en effet, elle revint, un verre à la main.

\- Merci. Dis-moi, quelle heure est-il?

\- Bientôt 20h00.

\- Déjà?! Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps?

\- Ben on est rentrés vers 15h00... Le temps de t'endormir, 15h30... Ben 4h30!

\- La vache! J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux 30 secondes! Ils sont vraiment forts ces cachetons!

\- C'est peut-être pas que les cachetons... Rappelle-toi, ton bandage à la tête, il est pas là pour rien... - elle semblait inquète.

\- T'inquiète va! Un Doliprane et j'suis prêt à retourner jouer au Golden!

\- Et si j'appuie là!

\- Aïe! Ca fait mal!

\- Et là?

\- Aïe! Mais arrête!

\- Et on veut retourner porter un costume de 20 kilos!

\- Oui bon... Bientôt!

\- C'est ça! Frimeur!

\- Respecte ton supérieur hiérarchique!

\- Sache mon bonhomme, que je n'ai ni dieu, ni maître et que c'est pas demain la veille que je vais écouter un p'tit frimeur en position de faiblesse!

\- Je m'incline. Trop de répartie!

\- Bon t'as faim?

\- Carrément!

\- On se commande des pizzas?

\- T'en vois pas assez au boulot peut-être?

\- Pas encore non!

\- T'as envie de cuisiner toi?

\- Pas vraiment là.

\- On se commande un chinois?

\- Allez! "

On passa commande, une demie-heure plus tard on était à table. Enfin au lit, j'avais mal partout alors on fit ça à la bonne franquette, cartons et couverts en plastique façon pique-nique dans la chambre. Elle débarassa puis revint me voir. On discuta de tout et de rien encore deux heures. On ne voyait pas le temps défiler. Je me sentais bien, elle semblait heureuse, pourquoi s'arrêter là? Elle était fatiguée, je lui proposa de s'allonger à côté de moi, ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après, en pleine conversation. Son visage tourné vers le mien, elle dormait, souriante... Je ne rêvais que d'une chose à ce moment: m'endormir et me réveiller, chaque jour de ma vie devant ce visage... Si seulement...


	7. Chapitre 7 - Exchange

**CHAPITRE 7: EXCHANGE**

" - Hello!

\- Hmpf... 'lut...

\- Il est temps de se réveiller!

\- Hé l'infirmière, t'es pas censée ménager tes patients?

\- Et puis quoi encore! J'ai pas l'intention de récupérer une larve au boulot! Faut t'remuer mon p'tit gars!

-Fred! T'es pas chez toi? Et le resto?

\- Fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Résultats catastrophiques, hygiène déplorable, bref quand il est question de démonter l'image d'un établissement, les agents responsables du rapport n'y vont pas de main morte...

\- Attends ça veut dire quoi ça? Les flics sont pas juste censés constater les dégâts et prendre les plaintes?!

\- Prépare-toi on verra ça après... "

Pour un réveil ça c'était un réveil! J'étais sur le cul! Enfin en même temps j'avais le droit qu'à la position assise... Mary me fila un coup de main pour sortir du lit, elle avait vite renoncé à l'idée de me garder assis dans mon lit pendant une semaine. Elle approcha le fauteil que la dernière infirmière nous avait amené. Et je filai dans le salon rejoindre Fred, trois cafés nous attendaient, ainsi que des toasts! J'en avais tant rêvé ces derniers jours!

" - Bon Fred c'est quoi ce bordel?

\- T'es bien assis?

\- T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule...

\- J'y peux rien il fallait que je la sorte! Oui donc la dénonciation... Comment dire... Les inspecteurs m'ont annoncé à leur arrivée qu'on leur avait signalé des cas de violences au sein du restaurant mais également des plaintes pour insalubrité et usage de machines potentiellement dangereuses...

\- Oh putain l'enc...! -Mary me coupa.

\- C'est tout du Jeremy ça!

\- Anonyme qu'ils ont dit... - il prit une gorgée de café.

\- Mon cul! C'est tout signé! Qui a cheché des noises à Mary? Qui a déglingué la fenêtre des vestiaires et qui s'est fait chopper par les animatronics?!

\- Jeremy... - souffla Mary dans un profond soupir.

\- Que ce soit lui où un autre ça ne change rien... Le resto est fermé, ça va nous laisser un moment pour tout réorganiser...

\- N'hésite pas mec je suis là...

\- Sur tes roulettes! Ahaha! Non mais t'inquiète on va gérer, j'ai quelques gars qui vont me filer un coup de main avant leur départ.

\- Leur départ?

\- Yep, licenciements prévus à la fin du mois pour Jeff le chef de cuisine, les 2 serveuses, Sam et Betty, David le gérant des plannings et Edmond l'agent d'entretien... Merci la délation! Grâce à ça ils ont pu fouiller dans nos comptes et ils ont vus que je n'avais plus de quoi les payer...

\- Putain... Comment on va faire sans eux, on galérait déjà bien assez comme ça!

\- Je sais pas du tout... J'en peux plus tu sais... - mon ami sembla perdre tout espoir et s'écroula en larmes sur la table - Sans ce resto, j'ai plus rien, rien pour nourrir ma fille, payer son école, prendre soin d'elle! Je n'ai plus qu'elle! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir si son papa échoue! "

Mon ami était au bord de l'épuisement, depuis le décès de sa femme il n'était plus le même, son sourire avait laissé place à une mine grisée par la fatigue et le chagrin. Mary nous quitta un instant. Je tentai en vain de le rassurer, il me souriait les yeux encore rouges avant de me glisser cette phrase à l'oreille:

" - S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, prends soin de Terry... T'es son parrain après tout.

\- Dis pas de conneries et fais gaffe à toi mon pote.

\- Ouais... Et toi profites de ta chance.

\- Ouais. - Mary revint dans le salon.

\- Bah il est déjà parti?

\- Ouais, il devait rentrer.

\- Pauvre Fred... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

\- Remonter le resto.

\- Je veux bien mais comment?

\- J'ai une idée... D'abord laissons les ouvriers tout remettre aux normes, je m'occuperais de ça après...

\- Je peux en savoir plus?

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance?!

\- Bien sûr que si...

\- Bon je n'insiste pas... "

Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine. Je profitais de son absence pour sortir de ma cage à roulettes, je ne supportai pas d'être immobilisé comme ça. Je parvins à me tenir debout et faire quelques pas avant de chuter à plat ventre sur le tapis du salon. Ma hanche n'était pas du même avis que moi.

" - Bordel de merde!

\- J'te laisse deux secondes et te voilà déjà par terre! T'es pas croyable toi!

\- Aide-moi plutôt!

\- Alors ça non! T'as qu'à te débrouiller mon ptit père!

\- Fais chier!

\- Et sans jurons!

\- Chef oui chef!

\- C'est mieux! "

Je fis de mon mieux pour atteindre le fauteil le plus proche, rampant comme un insecte, je me sentais vulnérable et furieux. M'observait-elle? Je n'en savais foutrement rien et cela m'importait peu sur le moment. Arrivé aux pieds du fauteil impossible de m'y hisser.

" - Bon je vais t'aider.

\- J'en ai pas besoin!

\- C'est ça! - elle me souleva avec force malgré ses fins bras. - Et voilà!

\- Hmpf...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

\- Merd...

\- Ci! Mer-CI! Bon sur ce! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

\- Pas faim. - elle me saisit par les épaules.

\- Dis-donc p'tit gars! C'est pas parce que t'es cassé de partout qu'il va falloir te montrer désagréable envers les gens qui veulent t'aider! Pigé. - je suis resté bouche-bée.

\- Bien...

\- J'aime mieux ça! - elle me lâcha les épaules.

\- Un steack-frites.

\- Pardon?

\- Je mangerais bien un steack-frites. - ai-je dis tête baissé, comme un gosse à qui on aurait fait la morale juste avant.

\- Va pour ça. Tiens-toi tranquille le temps que je te fasse ça.

\- Ok. "

Une idée, il nous fallait une idée pour relancer le resto. Les Golden ont fait leur effet trop peu longtemps. Il nous fallait quelque chose de plus que ces deux costumes. Durant mon temps libre j'aimais bien bricoler, imaginer, etc... Connaissant le fonctionnement des animatronics, j'étais capable, avec le matériel nécessaire, d'en construire autant que je le voulais. Mais le matériel coûtait extrêmement cher, Fred n'aurait pas eu de quoi se le payer. Et pourtant c'était ça l'unique solution! J'en avais fais quelques croquis en dilétente, je m'étais dis que je le présenterais à Fred malgré tout. Mon calepin à croquis était à portée de main, je m'en saisis mais mon bras en écharpe me rappela que le dessin était une activité à oublier pendant un bon moment. Ce fut dur! Ah ça oui! Je feuilletai les pages une à une jusqu'à ce que Mary se pointe dans mon dos, le fumet du repas avec elle.

" - Wow! Ils sont tops ces dessins! C'est de toi? Eh! Mais on dirait Freddy!

\- Heu... Oui effectivement. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi, c'est le début de ce qui pourrait nous aider à sauver le resto, et Fred...

\- Motus et bouche cousue! En tout cas joli coup de crayon!

\- Merci...

\- Tu veux manger ici où je t'emmène à la salle à manger?

\- Non ici ce sera très bien.

\- Ok! Alors bon appétit!

\- Merci toi aussi.

\- Merci! - un grand sourire illumina son visage. "

C'est fou comme elle pouvait être joyeuse, un vrai bonheur de passer du temps avec elle. Je ne devais pourtant pas être des plus agréables compagnies, râleur à souhait c'était certain. Mon état n'arrangeait rien. Il se passa une semaine entière ainsi. Dorloté par ma petite aide à domicile, je retrouvai peu à peu confiance en mon corps. La douleur persistait mais atténuée c'était certain, je parvenai à me déplacer sans fauteuil. En revanche j'adoptai la canne. Mary me rassurait sur le côté ridicule de la chose. Elle trouvait que ça me donnait un côté Chaplin. Pourtant de nous deux, le pitre ce n'était pas moi! Pendant cette semaine j'en appris beaucoup sur elle.

Elle était fille de biker née d'une mère junkie, morte à ses 5 ans. Lors d'une descente de flics dans le rad de son père, ils l'embarquèrent elle et lui. Il eût droit à une peine de 15 ans de prison pour divers trafics et outrages. Elle ne le revit jamais... Après ça elle fut placée en famille d'accueil. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'en grandissant l'aîné de la famille, un p'tit con de 15 ans, la trouve à son goût. Elle n'en avait que 13 à l'époque, plus les mois défilaient, plus les avances se multipliaient et devenaient insistantes. Jusqu'au jour où il décida qu'il avait assez attendu et essaya de passer à l'acte. Mary se défendit de toutes ses forces, dans la lutte elle envoya le garçon se cogner la tête contre le rebord d'une fenêtre. Verdict, un trauma crânien, plainte des parents et elle fut placée en foyer de jeunes filles, sans mot dire. Ce fut après cet évènement que sa descente aux enfers commença... Elle enchaînait les mauvaises fréquentations, ne rentrait plus au foyer certains soirs, préférant courir les rues et fuir les patrouilles, en mauvaise compagnie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit la connnaissance de Jeremy, la suite vous la connaissez... Fatalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva...

" - Et toi Vince, parle-moi de ton passé, tu sais tout de moi mais je ne sais rien de toi.

\- C'est pas très intéressant tu sais. - elle prit sa mine boudeuse.

\- Pfff! Mauvais joueur va! Tu triches!

\- Tricher? En quoi?!

\- On avait dit chacun son tour!

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas!

\- Pas évident! Regarde ce que tu as sur la tête! - elle faisait référence au pensement.

\- Dis pas de bétises, je n'ai pas de trou de mémoire!

\- Donc tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a fait hier? - elle eu un clin d'oeil charmeur.

\- Gloups! De quoi tu parles?!

\- J'te taquine! Ahaha tu devrais voir ta tête! T'es hilarant! - elle riait et riait de plus belle.

\- Vicieuse!

\- Moi? Nooon!

\- Bon t'as gagné, reviens t'asseoir que je te raconte tout.

\- Yeah! - et elle s'assit.

\- C'est pas super joyeux tu sais.

\- Tu crois que ça l'était pour moi?

\- Certes... Bon par où commencer?

\- Par le début ce serait déjà bien!

\- T'es une maline toi!

\- Je sais!

\- Bon... Allons-y. Je suis né le 13 janvier 1950, sous X... Je ne sais rien de mes parents biologiques, et je ne veux rien en savoir. J'ai été élevé par les Bailey qui me donnèrent une identité et une famille. Je ne pourrais jamais leur rendre tout ce qu'ils m'ont donné... Non jamais. - une larme s'échappa de mon oeil droit - C'est avec eux que j'ai découvert le premier restaurant du grand-père de Fred. Ils m'y ont emmené une fois petit, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'amuser ce jour-là! À cette époque il ne possédait qu'un animatronic un peu déglingué, certes, mais qui faisait le job. Le tout premier modèle de Freddy, conçu et réalisé par le grand père de Fred. C'est ce jour là que nos chemins se croisèrent pour la première fois, 10 ans plus vieux que moi, à l'époque je n'en avais que 7, il vit ma fascination pour cette machine de rêve. Il vint me voir et me demanda si je m'amusais bien. Je me rappelle avoir sourit avec enthousiasme puis il me répondit que je pouvais revenir autant que je le souhaiterais mon ami mécanique serait toujours là. Nous y sommes retournés plusieurs fois, jamais pour la nourriture. À force de nous voir dans le coin, le grand-père de Fred et Les Bailey devinrent amis et Fred devint mon meilleur ami. On partageait les mêmes intérêts pour la conception et la construction d'objets en tous genres. On s'y rendait tous les dimanches, toujours avec le même entrain. Jusqu'au jour où... - cette fois-ci les larmes furent plus difficiles à contenir - cet enfoiré... Ivrogne... Nous percuta de plein fouet à contre sens... 100 pauvres mètres... Si nous étions partis avant... Rien... Rien de tout cela... Je voulais absolument finir cette foutue maquette pour la montrer à Fred... Si j'avais su... Si seulement! - elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi... C'est fini...

\- C'est bien pour ça... "

Je me levai, pris ma canne et parti dans ma chambre. Je restai seul et Mary ne s'y opposa pas.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Pieces Of Past

**CHAPITRE 8: PIECES OF PAST**

 _" - Vincent!_

 _\- Oui j'arrive, encore 5 minutes!_

 _\- Vincent Bailey! Si tu continues comme ça tu vas nous mettre en retard! Et la place que Mr Fredrich nous réserve sera donnée à quelqu'un d'autre!_

 _\- Peuh! N'importe quoi! Fred m'a promis de cracher dans toutes les pizzas du resto si son grand-père faisait ça! Papi Fredrich prendra pas ce risque ahah!_

 _\- Allez monsieur je-sais-tout! On embarque!_

 _\- Mais Papa! Je retrouve pas la dernière pièce de ma maquette, j'ai parié avec Fred que je l'aurais terminée pour aujourd'hui!_

 _\- Bon si on la retrouve tu fais pas de chichis et tu file à la voiture?_

 _\- Promis, juré, cra..._

 _\- Pas de ça gamin!_

 _\- Paud! Crapaud! Ah tu vois je l'ai pas dit!_

 _\- Allez au boulot, cherchons ta pièce!_

 _\- Dépêchez-vous les garçons!_

 _\- Oui maman!_

 _\- Oui maman! Laisse faire les hommes! Bon, la dernière fois que tu l'as vue, elle était où?_

 _\- Je sais plus... Me gronde pas, je sais qu'elle a coûtée cher cette maquette..._

 _\- Je vais pas te gronder va! Si je te l'ai achetée c'est pour que tu t'amuses mon grand. Allez je suis sûr qu'elle a glissé sous le lit._

 _\- Mais j'ai déjà regardé..._

 _\- Pleins de fois, hein? Et ça c'est quoi?_

 _\- Comment t'as fais?_

 _\- Allez file dans la voiture, tu finiras de monter ta maquette en route._

 _\- J'y cours!_

 _\- Ca y est vous l'avez?_

 _\- Oui maman! Papa, il est vraiment trop fort, il l'a retrouvée du premier coup!_

 _\- Allez, tout le monde on embarque!_

 _\- Ceintures attachées?_

 _\- Oui m'man!_

 _\- Affirmatif m'man! On est partis cette fois!_

 _\- Yeeaahhh!_

 _..._

 _\- Tadam! Finie! Regarde maman!_

 _\- Splendide mon petit bricoleur!_

 _\- Papa regarde, dans le rétro!_

 _\- Géant! Ca en valait la peine, bravo mon fiston!_

 _\- Chéri, regarde... On dirait que cette voiture..._

 _\- Papa! Elle nous fonce dessus!_

 _\- Putain! "_

 _CRASH!_

Réveillé en sursaut et en nage, je vis mon réveil explosé par terre. Mary se rua dans la pièce.

" - Hey! Hey! Hey! Tout doux! Calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- La... La voiture... Elle... Elle...

\- Chut, tout va bien... - elle me prit dans ses bras, je sentai encore mon coeur battre à tout rompre, ce cauchemar me parut si réel...

\- C'est encore et toujours le même refrain... Ce foutu accident!

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire c'est du passé...

\- Justement! C'est ça qui me rend malade! J'peux rien y faire! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour protéger ma famille et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je suis incapable de protéger les personnes qui me sont les plus chères!

\- C'est comme ça, des fois il faut s'avouer vaincu...

\- Comme tu l'as fais avec Jeremy?!

\- Alors ça c'est petit... - elle m'envoya une droite d'une force insoupçonnée - Et ça c'est mérité! Tu m'excuses, je vais prendre l'air!

\- Attends Mary! - _quel con!_ "

Elle claqua la porte, je l'entendis prendre sa veste et ses clés, j'eus le temps de me lever et de boitiller jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, que la porte d'entrée se referma. Et merde... En même temps je l'avais bien cherché... Je la vis s'éloigner par la fenêtre, furieuse. Quel con! Elle qui cherchait simplement à m'aider. Il était 7h00, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait décidé de se rendre, j'étais encore en simple caleçon de pyjama et par dessus tout boîteux et interdit de conduite! Bordel cette journée s'annonçait géniale! Et puis merde! Conduite interdite ou non, j'étais décidé à prendre la voiture et partir à sa recherche! Je m'approchai du crochet sur lequel j'accrochais quotidiennement mes clés, quand je m'aperçu qu'il était vide! elle avait pensé à tout! Je ne pouvais pas appeler Fred, il avait sûrement assez à faire, lui et les gars, avec le resto... Bon bah il ne restait plus qu'une solution, attendre, et attendre...

Je filai me doucher et m'habiller, je pouvais encore faire ça. Non sans mal... J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tant j'étais essouflé par mes moindres efforts! Enfiler un simple pantalon, je ne pouvais même pas l'enfiler sans me cogner contre le premier meuble venu! Le vol plané de l'autre abruti ne m'avait pas épargné, j'avais encore mal partout! L'épaule, les côtes, la hanche, le crâne! Il ne m'avait pas loupé l'enculé! Ca c'est sûr! En parlant de mon crâne, il me faisait un mal de chien, comme si mon coeur battait à l'intérieur, ma vision se troubla, j'avais mal au coeur. J'eu le temps d'atteindre l'évier de la cuisine pour y vomir tripes et boyaux. Des flashs me parvinrent, les mêmes qu'à mon retour de l'hôpital, je ne sentais plus mes jambes et je me laissai tomber au sol. Je m'allongeai, haletant, une main sur le visage et la seconde sur le coeur... Il battait terriblement fort. Je pris le temps qu'il fallait, laissant les flashs disparaître et mon coeur se calmer. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui était passé, aussi je me relevai du mieux que je pu. Mon mal de crâne atténué, je me dirigeai vers le téléphone, et composa le numéro de Fred.

 _" - Fred à l'appareil! Comment tu te sens mon pote?!_

\- Pas très bien à vrai dire...

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mec?! Tu veux que je te ramène à l'hosto?_

\- Nan, nan, je me sens très bien physiquement... 'fin voilà! Nan, en fait, avec Mary... On s'est un peu disputés, mes paroles ont dépassées ma pensée et maintenant elle est partie, je ne sais où? Je m'inquiète vraiment mec! Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je le supporterais pas!

 _\- Oh du calme mon grand... Elle m'a appelée tout à l'heure, elle a dit qu'elle voulait filer un coup de main, comme tu allais mieux..._

\- Mais elle est à pied! Et ce-cette route! Fred! Tu sais à quel point elle est dangereuse cette route! Non là c'est trop, je vais la chercher!

 _\- Fais pas l'con Didier, t'as une bonne place! Tu crois bien que j'allais pas la laisser se taper tout le trajet à pied, la pauvre! J'ai envoyé un des gars la chercher en voiture._

\- Merci, Fred... El-elle t'as rien dit de plus au téléphone?

 _\- Nope! Vos histoires de couple ça m'regarde pas!_

\- T'es con on est pas en couple!

 _\- Pour l'instant! Ahaha! Bon j'te laisse frangin! Y'a ta copine qu'est arrivée! C'est pas le tout mais c'est qu'on bosse nous! Pendant que d'autres se dorent la pilule!_

\- Fumier! Me l'abîme pas au moins!

 _\- T'inquiète! Allez bye!_

\- C'est ça, bye! "

Au moins je savais qu'elle ne risquait rien là-bas. Il s'était dèjà passé deux heures, après mon habillage plus que laborieux et mon malaise. Bon, je n'avais rien à faire, la journée s'annonçait longue. Et merde! Boîteux ou pas il fallait que je sorte d'ici, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'étais enfermé. Non pas que ça me déplaise, j'aime bien le calme de ma maison et la compagnie de Mary était loin d'être déplaisante, mais je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par un sale merdeux! Il fallait que je reprenne mon rythme de vie. On était le 13 juin 1975, le cauchemar du matin n'était pas survenu par hasard... Je pris une veste,ma canne, mes clés et sorti de chez moi. Le temps n'était pas terrible, je peinai à descendre les escaliers, une vingtaine de marche que je comptais, j'étais pas sorti! Je n'aurais pas eu si mal à la hanche, je les aurais bien descendues sur le cul ces foutues marches! Au bout de 10 minutes j'étais en bas, enfin me direz-vous! Toujours boîteux, je continuai ma route, direction une boutique je connaissai bien depuis le temps...

" - Salut Rosie!

\- Vincent! Mon pauvre chéri! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!

\- 3 fois rien, une simple visite nocturne au boulot qui a dégénérée.

\- Tu te fiches de moi mon grand! Va t'asseoir là-bas, ne vas pas t'esquinter davantage, qui plus est, dans ma boutique! Je finis cette commande et je suis à toi!

\- C'est pas de refus! - je m'assis donc et Rosie vint me rejoindre dix minutes plus tard.

\- Alors mon grand, raconte-moi tout, qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour finir dans cet état?

\- Moi? Mon boulot tiens! Demande plutôt à l'enfoiré qui m'a soigné!

\- Ton language! Bocal à jurons! Les prix grimpent en flêche ces temps-ci maintenant c'est 50 cents!

\- Voleuse va! La dernière fois c'était 10!

\- Tu veux que je le mette sur ta note ça aussi? Mes 50 cents!

\- CLING!

\- Bon je t'écoute, qui c'est ce type?

\- L'ex d'une collègue de boulot, un cas je te jure! Ce sale type la cognait alors elle s'est barrée de chez lui. Un matin je suis tombé sur elle au boulot, elle avait passé la nuit là-bas, je l'ai retrouvée avec une sacrée blessure au visage.

\- Pauvre chérie! Dis-moi qu'elle va bien!

\- Oui t'en fais pas, je l'héberge le temps qu'elle retrouve une certaine stabilité.

\- Ah c'est bien ça! Mais comment tu expliques ton état dans tout ça?

\- Ben, on faisait une pause avec Mary avant de rentrer, quand on a entendu une vitre se briser. C'était son ex qui la cherchait, plus tôt dans la journée il était venu lui chercher la merde à son poste en tant que client, et comme on le sait si bien le client est roi. Malgré ça j'ai réussi à le foutre dehors. Sauf que son orgueil à la con l'a fait revenir en pleine nuit pour régler ses comptes et il m'est tombé dessus. Il m'a pas loupé le connard!

\- 1$50 pour le bocal à jurons!

\- CLING! T'en connais d'autres des mots pour qualifier un abruti pareil?

\- Certes, je te fais cadeau du dernier.

\- Merci! On m'a transféré à l'hosto dans la nuit et je me suis réveillé 2 jours plus tard avec pour bilan, un trauma crânien, 3 côtes félées mais vu la douleur je te dirais bien toutes, ma hanche droite en a pris un sacré coup, d'où la canne au père Chaplin et pour couronner le tout l'épaule droite démise!

\- Mon pauvre chou! N'hésites pas si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes courses je suis là, tu connais le numéro!

\- Promis, mais je ne veux pas abuser non plus tu sais.

\- Je sais bien... Ta mère t'as bien élevé, je suis sûre que d'où elle est, elle est extrêmement fière de son fiston...

\- J'espère... En parlant de ça?

\- Je sais, je vais te les chercher mon grand!

\- Merci Rosie! - elle s'eclipsa dans la chambre froide de sa boutique et en revint les bras chargés de deux magnifiques bouquets.

\- Et voilà! Cette fois-ci j'ai enfin reçu mes pivoines blanches! Je t'ai composé deux bouquets avec ces pivoineset je les aient accompagnées de roses mauves et noires.

\- Magnifiques! Merci Rosie t'es un amour. - déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Hihi! Je sais!

\- Dis-moi, j'aurais voulu savoir... Tu pourrais me faire un troisième bouquet, pour offrir?

\- Hoho! Petit cachottier! Avoues, tu ne fais pas que l'héberger ta collègue!

\- Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête Tatie?!

\- Ah non! Pas Tatie! J'ai l'impression de faire mon âge quand tu m'appelles comme ça!

\- Alors arrête de suite, de penser à ce à quoi tu penses!

\- Ok! Ok! Bon alors tu veux y mettre quoi dans ton bouquet?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, surprends-moi! Mais ce bouquet, ne te méprends pas sur sa raison. J'ai été odieux ce matin avec elle et j'aimerais me faire pardonner, alors si tu peux lui faire un joli bouquet, peu importe le prix, je n'y ferais pas attention.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de te plumer mon canard, je vais te faire ça, laisse moi dix minutes...

\- Merci Rosie... "

Rosie était la soeur de ma mère, c'est elle qui prit soin de moijusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de me débrouiller seul. À la mort de mes parents je n'avais nulle part où aller et c'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert l'existence de Rosie, elle et ma mère s'étaient perdues de vue à la mort de leurs parents lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Elle fit des recherches toute sa vie pour retrouver sa petite soeur, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle découvrit mon existence ainsi que la mort de sa soeur dans un article de presse... Elle fit la route pour me retrouver et m'épargner le placement en famille d'accueil. On peut dire que je lui dois beaucoup oui, cette femme était mon ange gardien, mon phare dans la brume... La seule famille qu'il me restait. Tous les vendredis depuis ce jour funeste je me rendai à sa boutique afin d'aller déposer leurs bouquets sur les tombes de mes chers parents. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception.

" - Et voilà mon chéri, je t'ai composé un joli bouquet de tamaris, de tulipes blanches, de gardénias, d'achillées, d'anémones et le tout entouré par de belles feuilles de fougères! Content mon chou?

\- Plus que content merci Tatie! - je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Pas Tatie! Rosie!

\- Oui mais moi j'ai toujours adoré Tatie!

\- Tu veux que je te dépose au cimetière, avec ta hanche en vrac?

\- Non c'est gentil Rosie, mais j'aimerais marcher un peu. Ca devrait pas me faire de mal, une semaine sans bouger c'est trop.

\- Force pas trop quand même mon grand, allez viens me faire un gros bisous pour finir ma journée!

\- Bisous Tatie! "

Je sortis de sa boutique aux alentours de 11h, le cimetière était à 20 minutes de marche en temps normal, ce jour-là j'en pris le double. Je poussai la grande porte en fer forgé du cimetière et marcha le long de l'allée centrale, c'était à l'ombre d'un vieux chaîne que mes parents reposaient. Je déposai les bouquets sur leur tombe et dépoussiérai la plaque d'ornement. Comme à mon habitude j'y suis resté longtemps, à me remémorer ce fameux accident... Le cauchemar du matin me revint par bribes et un nouveau mal de crâne fit son arrivée. Je n'avais pas pris mes cachetons ce matin-là. Il fallait que je rentre, sur le chemin je me suis arrêté faire quelques courses, de quoi finir la semaine tout juste. Je ne pouvais pas porter grand chose. Rosie avait peut-être raison, j'avais besoin d'un coup de main mais j'étais trop fier pour l'avouer aux autres.

Avec ma jambe folle il me fallut pas moins de 2h pour rentrer chez moi, sans parler des escaliers! Arrivé, je me suis installé à table après avoir réchauffer mon plat préparé. De le haute gastronomie je vous jure! La moitié partie à la poubelle. De toute façon je n'avais pas le coeur à ça... Mon regard se posa sur le bouquet de Rosie, il était superbe, je n'avais jamais vu un bouquet pareil, ces fleurs je ne les connaissais, pour la plupart, pas du tout. Prises une à une elle n'avait rien de bin exceptionnel mais mises ensembles elles avaient un effet fou! J'espèrai que Mary en penserait la même chose... Il était pas loin de 15h quand le téléphone sonna.

" - Allo.

\- Allo, M'sieur Vincent? C'est le docteur Diederick à l'appareil, vous vous souvenez de moi?

\- Heu oui, c'est vous qui avez rendue possible ma sortie de l'hôpital...

\- À condition que votre collègue garde un oeil sur vous! D'ailleurs je m'attendais à l'avoir elle et pas vous! Vous n'êtes pas censé vous reposer d'ailleurs?!

\- Heu si, si! Je suis dans mon lit d'ailleurs, le téléphone se trouve sur ma table de chevet, et...

\- Je vois toujours aussi bon menteur! Bon trèves de plaisanteries, comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Ca va, j'ai encore mal partout mais ça va je me remets.

\- Je vois, rien d'autre?

\- Hé bien... Ce matin je... Je me suis cogné l'épaule en m'habillant! Rien de grave à part ça, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

\- Très bien, je vous cale un rendez-vous dans une semaine, histoire de voir ça avec vous avant la reprise de votre activité, ça vous va?

\- Parfait, quelle date?

\- Je dirais à l'infirmière qui s'occupe de vous de voir ça, je dois filer, à bientôt M'sieur Vincent!

\- Au revoir doc'. "

Ne rien dire à propos des flashs, c'était sûrement les effets secondaires des médicaments mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'ils me gardent encore. Je passai le reste de mon après-midi, allongé sur mon lit à attendre Mary et à récupérer de ma sortie...


	9. Chapitre 9 - Gardénias

**CHAPITRE 9: GARDÉNIAS**

Les 20h sonnèrent lorsque se fit entendre le moteur d'une voiture en bas de chez moi. Ni une ni deux, je bondis hors de mon lit... Oui bon je me suis traîné hors du lit! Ca va comme ça? Bref, je me rendis donc à l'entrée et sortis sur le palier. Je ne voyai pas grand chose dans le noir alors je décidai de descendre, le bouquet à la main, laborieusement.

" - Mary?

\- T'aurais bien aimé!

\- Rosie?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure?

\- Tu as oublié ça en partant tout à l'heure gros nigaud!

\- Merde ma canne! Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu!

\- J'ai vu ça! Alors, elle est toujours pas rentrée ta copine?

\- Non toujours pas...

\- T'inquiète pas mon grand, elle va pas tarder j'en suis sûre, vas pas attraper froid toi!

\- Oh j'suis plus à ça près tu sais!

\- Têtu toi! Comme je l'ai toujours dis! Tu dois avoir du sang breton dans les veines!

\- Ca doit-être ça! Allez Rosie, il est temps que tu rentres te reposer, t'as l'air fatigué.

\- Penses-tu! Comparée à ta tête, je suis une jeune pépette de 20 ans!

\- C'est ça moques-toi!

\- Un peu! Allez gros bisous mon canard, tu me donnes des nouvelles demain!

\- Pas de problèmes, bisous Rosie! "

Pris par un élan de flemme et de fatigue je décidai d'attendre Mary sur les marches de l'escalier. Ma montre indiquait 20h30, les nuages se mirent à gronder et la pluie arriva peu de temps après. - _Et merde..._ \- Je n'avais pas prévu de parapluie et je navais même pas de veste. - _On a plus qu'à remonter!_ \- Arrivé à mi-chemin du palier, j'entendis une voiture arriver, c'était celle de Mitch, reconnaissable à son bruit de tiroir à vaisselle! Non mais sans rire! Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour démarrer son épave! Mary sortit de la voiture et salua Mitch, qui m'adressa également un signe de la main. C'est là que Mary s'aperçut de ma présence. Je commençai à descendre pour la rejoindre, lorsque ma hanche me fit faux-bond et m'envoya finir ma descente sur le dos. Je me retins du mieux que j'ai pu pour ne pas tout dévaler, le tout à une main, l'autre tenant bon le bouquet.

" - Bordel, Vince! J'peux pas te laisser une foutue journée tout seul sans que je doive te recoller le soir!

-Putain ça fait mal... - je l'entendai courir .

\- Imbécile! Qu'est-ce que t'avais besoin de sortir sous la pluie! Et c'est quoi ça?!

\- Pour ce matin. - je lui tendis le bouquet, tandis que je me redressai.

\- Je devrais te claquer!

\- Non merci, sans façon j'ai déjà eu droit à ma droite de ce matin, ça me suffit pour aujourd'hui...

\- Aller, debout fainénant... Il est temps de se rentrer, tu sens le chien mouillé.

\- Aïe! "

On remonta doucement les escaliers. Une fois au chaud , je me traînai vers le canapé. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal partout, j'avais froid partout, bref c'était pas le pied.

" - Tu ferais mieux de filer prendre un bain bien chaud, regardes-toi tu trembles de partout!

\- Je voudrais bien mais là j'peux plus bouger, je suis crevé...

\- Je vais quand même pas devoir te porter?

\- T'es mon infirmière non?

\- C'est ça ouais! Tu crois que tu mérites?!

\- Non c'est vrai... - me redressant - Écoute je me suis comporté comme le dernier des abrutis ce matin, vraiment je suis désolé... Je m'en veux vraiment, aussi, je comprendrais si tu veux partir...

\- Va d'abord te réchauffer, on parlera de tout ça après... "

Je me dirigeai péniblement vers la douche, j'avais la sensation que quelque chose s'était brisé entre Mary et moi... Notre complicité avait disparue... Je fis couler l'eau, alluma le chauffage d'appoint, la chaleur se saisissait de mes muscles engourdis. Nu devant mon miroir, j'observai les marques que portait mon corps, une semaine était pourtant passée mais elles me narguaient toujours. Je me plongeai dans l'eau chaude, cela me fit un bien fou, je ne sentai plus la douleur, seul le baiser brûlant de l'eau mordant ma peau...

" - Toc! Toc! Toc!

\- C'est occupé! - elle entra quand même.

\- J'me les cailles, ça te dérange si je prends une douche maintenant?

\- Vas-y je t'en prie, je mets le rideau.

\- Brrr! Merci! Et interdiction de mater!

\- Chef, oui chef! "

Allongé dans l'eau, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder... Et si Rosie avait raison, et si Mary n'était pas, juste ma collègue mais bien plus que ça? Je me sentai si bien auprès d'elle. Elle était si belle, si gentille, forte et résistante aux coups durs! Enfin... Je me retrouvai en elle, sa vie ne fut pas facile mais elle s'en était sortie remarquablement bien malgré son départ. Je tenais vraiment à elle, je voulais tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, la protéger, l'aimer... Rosie avait raison, pour moi, Mary était bien plus qu'une simple collègue... Mais comment pouvait-elle faire pour faire confiance à un autre homme après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec l'autre enflure? Comment pouvait-elle aimer un homme comme moi après l'incident de ce matin? Honnêtement je n'en savais rien, et je n'en sais pas plus aujourd'hui...

" - Hé! Tu dors partenaire!

\- Hum? Non, je réfléchissai!

\- Eh bah! Sans entraînement c'est dangereux tu sais!

\- Tu parles d'expérience?

\- Bravo! Pas mal! Bon il serait tant que tu te savonnes le malpropre!

\- Hé, la toilette, c'est compris dans le forfait aide à domicile non?

\- Je suis hors de prix pour toi, lave-toi donc! "

Sur le coup je ne les avais pas remarqués, mais ils étaient bien là. Elles portaient des marques de bleus sur ses bras, son dos, sur ce qu'elle laissait visible de ses jambes... - _le fumier... -_ Une fois mon bain terminé, je rejoins Mary au salon. Elle étais assise sur le canapé et portait le bouquet de Rosie sur ses genoux.

" - Tu sais, c'était pas la peine... J'allais revenir...

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin... Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.

\- T'es bien le premier qui me présente des excuses pareilles...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Tu connais le language des fleurs?

\- Non... - _Et merde! T'as pas pu t'en empêcher Tatie!_

\- Tamaris, tulipes blanches, achillées, anémones, feuilles de fougères et gardénias...

\- Et alors? Il ne te plaît pas? - _Rosie! Toi et tes foutus messages cachés!_

 _-_ La fleur de tamaris signifie la protection, la tulipe blanche le pardon ou la demande de pardon, l'achillée; la dispute ou la guérison, l'anémone; l'affection et la confiance, la fougère; la confiance et la sincérité et la fleur de gardénia... - je m'assis auprès d'elle.

\- Et la fleur de gardénia?

\- Un amour caché... - je ne savais plus quoi dire, elle plongea ses yeux d'un bleu profond dans les miens.

\- Écoute Mary...

\- Non. Prends-moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît...

\- Très bien... "

Elle m'enlaça délicatement, ce que je fis à mon tour. Elle blottit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, une larme vint s'y glisser. Je posa doucement ma main sur sa tête et la rassura.

" - C'est fini Mary...Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal... Je te le promets... Je suis là...

\- C'est vrai que tu n'y connais rien en language des fleurs?

\- Rien du tout, mais Tatie Rosie a vu clair dans mon jeu on dirait... Mary, je t'aime... - elle se redressa et caressa ma joue qui plus tôt, avait reçue son petit poing fermé...

\- Je sais... Je suis fatiguée, si on allait se coucher?

\- On y va... "

Elle me suivit jusqu'à la chambre, je m'allongeai tandis qu'elle, était restée sur le pas de la porte.

" - Tu es sûre de préférer le canapé?

\- Je ne suis plus sûre de rien... Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, excuse-moi... Bonne nuit Vincent.

\- Ne t'excuses de rien... Bonne nuit... "

Elle ferma la porte tandis que je tentai de calmer mon pauvre coeur. Battant à tout rompre, le bougre continuait de plus belle. Le réveil indiquait 23h00. Malgré ma rude journée je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil, après plus de deux heures passées après m'être couché, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

" -Vince? Tu dors?

\- Non, impossible...

\- Ca te dérange si je viens dormir avec toi?

\- Viens-là.

\- Merci... "

Elle se glissa sous mes couvertures et se blottie contre moi... Son corps chaud contre le mien, mon coeur s'emballa. Sa main posée sur mon coeur n'arrangea pas les choses, sa tête au creu de mon cou, je passai la main dans ses cheveux... Ils étaient magnifiques, de beaux cheveux longs, d'une rousseur flamboyante. Ils se mariaient parfaitement avec sa peau claire parsemée de fines tâches de rousseurs... Ce qu'elle était belle... Alors pourquoi avoir cherché à briser cette merveille? Son corps portait encore les marques de coups de son ex. Je laissai glisser ma main sur son épaule, jusqu'à son coude. Elle frémit... Elle passa la nuit dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne à 6h00.

" - Hmpfff... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est rien rendors-toi, j'ai oublié de couper mon réveil.

\- Hmpfff... "

Elle m'enlaça, en oubliant certainement, la douleur que me procurait son étreinte sur mes côtes et replia sa jambe sur la mienne. Elle s'était rendormie. Je la pris dans mes bras à mon tour, elle me souria... Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais échangé ce sourire... Je passai les dernières heures qui me séparaient de son réveil à l'admirer, elle semblait si sereine, ce qui avait disparu depuis la première visite de Jeremy. Je refusai de la laisser partir, je voulai la protéger, faire tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse et lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait, je l'aimai... Dieu que je l'aimai! La lueur des premiers rayons du soleil vinrent effleurer sa joue, elle plissa les yeux, de la main droite je lui fit de l'ombre.

" - Hmpfff, il est quelle heure?

\- Bientôt 8h00. Bien dormi?

\- On dirait bien. Je te retourne la question.

\- Mieux que jamais... - elle resserra son étreinte - Aïe!

\- Oups! Pardon, j'avais complètement oublié!

\- Ca va... - elle se redressa et laissa entrevoir son dos nu dans sa nuisette - Je n'avais pas vu ça hier soir, très joli cependant!

\- Merci, mais tu n'en verras pas plus aujourd'hui!

\- Oh, si cruelle! - elle souria.

\- À moins que tu ne sois sage...

\- Je suis toujours sage!

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir... Fermes les yeux le temps que je me change et interdiction formelle de regarder!

\- Bien Madame! "

Une fois les yeux fermés, il se passa quelques instants de silence quand soudain, Mary vint m'embrasser. J'en ouvris les yeux de surprise, elle était nue, tout contre moi. Je refermai les yeux et la pris dans mes bras, caressai son corps chaud et me relevai pour l'allonger sur le lit. Je déposai de légers baisers dans son cou, caressai ses fins bras d'albâtre tandis qu'elle fit glisser le pauvre caleçon qui me servait de pyjama. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa poitrine tendre, puis sur ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses... Tout son corps n'était que douceur absolue tandis que le mien me faisait un mal de chien. Quand bien même, je fis avec, j'entrepris les vas et viens. La douleur dans ma hanche s'intensifia,Mary resserra de plus belle son étreinte et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Cet instant fut des plus intenses... Je me retirai et m'allongeai éreinté, Mary dût le voir.

" - Ca va?

\- Parfaitement bien... Viens-là. - elle vint dans mes bras, sa poitrine hâletante contre mon torse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal?

\- Ca en valait la peine crois-moi... Je t'aime tu sais.

\- J'aimerais ne jamais avoir a quitté tes bras...

\- Tu n'auras plus à le faire, je resterais auprès de toi ma Goldie. - je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front - En revanche, si tu ne veux pas mourir de faim, il serait tant qu'on se lève pour déjeûner.

\- On y va Golddy! - on sortit du lit et Mary enfila une de mes chemises - J'ai toujours rêvé de piquer la chemise de mon chéri après l'amour, comme dans les films, la jolie fille simplement vêtue d'une chemise, dans les bras de son homme torse nu...

\- Hé! Compte pas sur ton homme pour porter ta nuisette!

\- Je demande que ça! Ahaha!

\- Aller vilaine fille, direction la salle à manger avant de mourir de faim!

\- Rabat-joie! "

On se rendit en cuisine, je fis signe à Mary que je m'occupai de tout et qu'elle pouvait attendre dans la salle à manger, après tout le temps qu'elle m'avait consacré, je me devais de la chouchouter un peu à mon tour. Je mis donc les toasts à griller, le café à chauffer, sortis le beurre, la confiture, pressai le jus d'orange et mis le bouquet dans un vase. J'arrivai les bras chargés, mon épaule montra son mécontentement lorsque je failli renverser le café. Heureusement, Mary avait de bons réflexes. Je fis un second voyage et amena le reste sur la table. Ainsi que le bouquet. On peut dire que Rosie avait assuré sur ce coup... Le déjeûner terminé, Mary fila prendre une douche tandis que je débarassai. Peu après elle me céda la place. La chaleur de l'eau détendit mon pauvre corps endolori, cela faisait un bien fou, pouvoir faire disparaître la douleur ne serait-ce qu'un insant... À ma sortie je retrouvai Mary au téléphone. Je filai m'habiller et attendis la fin de l'appel dans le salon.

" - Oui, je... je comprends bien, mais...

\- ...

\- Mais je n'ai même pas de domicile à moi, comment voulez-vous?

\- ...

\- Il en a pour combien de temps cette fois-ci?

\- ...

\- C'est toujours le même refrain, avec vous!

\- ...

\- Non monsieur, je ne me calmerais pas! Cet enfoiré a toujours chercher à ruiner ma vie, de quelques façons que ce soit! J'ai recommencé une nouvelle-vie, loin de lui et de tout ce qui le concerne! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça!

\- ...

\- C'est ça! Je ne vous salue pas surtout!

\- C'était qui?

\- Les flics...

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent?

\- À moi rien... C'est Jeremy, ils l'ont arrêté pour l'effraction du restaurant et d'autres motifs... Ils veulent qu'il y ait confrontation... Je ne veux pas le revoir!

\- Je viendrais avec toi, n'ai plus peur de lui, ok?

\- De toute façon tu dois venir, ils veulent que toi aussi tu l'identifies. Étant donnée ton agression...

\- Alors on ira et je te promets que tout se passera bien, tu verras...

\- Ouais on verra...

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Toi tu dois te reposer!

\- La barbe! T'as pas envie de sortir un peu?

\- Pour te porter au retour non merci!

\- Et bricoler?

\- Où?

\- Dans mon atelier!

\- Mais il est où cet étalier?

\- Bah en bas!

\- Attends! T'es pas en appart? Tout ça c'est ta maison?!

\- Un peu oui! Je l'ai héritée de mes parents, mon père bricolait souvent, lui son truc c'était les bagnoles de collection. Et comprenant mon attrait pour la belle mécanique il a divisé son atelier en deux pour que je puisse en profiter en grandissant... Tu veux y aller?

\- J'adorerais!

\- Alors on y va! "

Nous avions donc pris l'escalier direction mon atelier, repère de mon enfance, lieu de rêves avortés et d'un lourd passé...


	10. Chapitre 10 - Child Secret

**CHAPITRE 10: CHILD SECRET**

Ce bon vieil atelier, c'est dans celui-là même que Fred et moi avions conçu les modèles Golden. Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu se marrer là-dedans... Quelle belle connerie je vous dis... Ce jour-là, j'y emmenai Mary. Je lui ai parlé du projet qui pourrait sauver le restaurant selon moi, de nouvelles animatronics. Plus petites, plus sophistiquées, leur design serait totalement remanié. Il fallait que le restaurant se face une nouvelle image, ces nouveaux venus seraient le nouveau visage de l'entreprise. Mary approuva l'idée, je ressortis mes croquis et elle proposa que l'on réalise des miniatures afin de les présenter à Fred. Alors on se mit au boulot. Le projet consistait à garder les personnages de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie et Foxy mais en leur donnant un côté plus attrayant. Ne vous méprenez pas! Pour moi les modèles d'origines étaient parfaits! Mais d'après les parents, ils étaient dépassés et leur physique laissait à désirer... Ils avaient la dent dure sur Foxy! Sans cesse à lui reprocher son aspect délabré, mais ils n'y comprenaient rien, c'était son personnage! Il devait avoir cet aspect! Un pirate sans crochet, sans bandeau et sans blessures ce n'est qu'une vulgaire parodie! Un rire des plus sadiques... Non il était vraiment parfait ce rôle! Mais qu'importe, le croquis que j'en avais fait s'en éloignait radicalement, de toute façon les originaux aurait trouvé refuge chez moi, je ne comptai pas les laisser pourrir! Ils étaient comme des enfants pour moi... Il était près de 13h lorsque mon estomac se fit entendre, je proposai donc à Mary de faire une pause histoire de manger un bon repas chaud. Elle ne fut pas longue à répondre. Sortis de l'atelier, une voiture de police nous attendait. Voilà qui n'envisageait rien de bon...

" - Inspecteur Smith! Vous devez être Mr Bailey si je ne m'abuse?

\- Vous en avez vu d'autres aussi amochés à la même adresse? - répondis-je sèchement, j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur de la police.

\- Certes non! Ce sont les gosses du quartier qui m'ont indiqué l'endroit, ils m'ont décrit un Charlot! - référence à la canne que j'avais laissée la veille dans les escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène inspecteur?

\- Votre joli minois pardi!

\- Plus sérieusement!

\- Celui à qui vous devez votre démarche de vieux croulant à 25 ans!

\- Je suppose qu'on va devoir vous suivre pour la confrontation!

\- Mais c'est que la demoiselle a bien fait passer le message!

\- Permettez qu'on mange un truc avant? - siffla Mary.

\- On a du café au poste.

\- _Je vois le genre... -_ Enfiler une veste c'est encore possible?

\- Je vous en prie. Vous avez 5 minutes. "

On prit les escaliers, ses 5 minutes étaient déjà passées lorsque j'atteins le palier. Il pouvait bien attendre! Après tout on a du se priver de manger pour ses beaux yeux! Prêts, on redescendit donc. L'inspecteur était toujours en bas, il nous fit signe d'embarquer dans la voiture, j'avais beau avoir encore du mal à marcher, je traînai la patte plus qu'à l'habitude pour marquer mon enthousiasme! Avec nous dans la voiture, un jeune, sûrement un cadet qui devait faire ses preuves et découvrir le terrain. Lui il avait une bonne tête, bien que peu bavard! En route l'inspecteur nous fit par de la situation. Jeremy avait été arrêté pour ivresse sur la voie publique, sur lemoment ils l'ont pris pour un détraqué. Il hurlait à tout va: " Sont tous cinglés! Ils sont vivants! Ils voulaient ma peau! Toi et ta Goldie! Allez crever! " Ce n'est que la veille que l'un des chargés de l'affaire fit le rapprochement avec l'altercation de Jeremy et Mary et le "Goldie" qu'il hurlait ivre, surnom que j'ai donné à Mary à ce moment. Ce détail devait sûrement venir d'un des gars du resto. Une chance qu'un si petit détail ne soit pas passé inaperçu! Depuis il attendait la confrontation, vers laquelle on se dirigeait et qui faisait tant angoisser Mary... Elle ne décrocha plus un mot depuis notre entrée dans la voiture et fixait la fenêtre, comme si elle cherchait à fuir, réfléchissant à chaque moyen de s'échapper. Elle était terrifiée c'était certain... Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et lui murmurai que tout allait bien se passer. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder, fixée sur l'extérieur qui défilait à toute vitesse. C'est là que je fis le rapprochement, Mary avait vécu plusieurs années auprès de Jeremy, cette situation elle ne la connaissait que trop bien et encore une fois elle se retrouvait à l'arrière d'une bagnole de flic à cause de lui. Certes la situation était différente mais c'était un fait son passé refaisait surface, malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler... Pour ma part je n'attendais qu'une chose, revoir cette sale gueule et lui rendre la pareille, que j'en ai le droit ou non!

" - Et voilà! On y est! lLe petit va vous y emmener, on m'attend sur une autre affaire. Et toi, garde la situation sous contrôle vu! Ce sera ça de plus pour la pratique! Et pas de bordel compris?

\- Oui chef!

\- Bien! - sur ce il mit les voiles nous laissant entre les mains du petit cadet, pas très en confiance - Et bien allons-y, suivez-moi je vous prie. - ce que l'on fit, une fois à l'intérieur, le petit nous demanda - Qui veut commencer?

\- J'y vais! - s'exclama Mary.

\- Tu es bien sûre?

\- Au moins ce sera fait!

\- Alors suivez-moi, monsieur vous pouvez attendre de l'autre côté de la glace sans tein.

\- Bien... "

Il attendait là, dans la salle, avachit les yeux clos. Sûrement encore en train de cuver, poivrot! Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Mary aux côtés du jeune cadet. Elle gratifia l'occupant de la pièce d'un regard furibond, puis le cadet lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils entamèrent la procédure, Mary reconnu Jeremy, le cadet gribouillait ce qu'il pouvait à propos des faits qui lui étaient reprochés: violence conjugale, passage à tabac d'un employé de restaurant, effraction d'une propriété privée, etc... Mary ne baissa pas les yeux de tout l'interrogatoire, elle le fixait sans relâche comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle. Ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire narquois et cette phrase, une fois l'entretien terminé... Mary prête à s'en aller il coupa net son élan:

" - Tu lui as dis pour le gosse?

\- La ferme!

\- Lui aussi tu vas lui pondre un morveux pour le tenir en laisse?!

\- J'ai dis la ferme! - Mary se rua au cou de Jeremy, le prit par le col et manaça de le frapper - Ca t'amuses tant que ça?!

\- Je prends mon pied comme jamais! Cogne-moi qu'est-ce que t'attends?! T'en meurs d'envie ma salope! - là s'en était trop, je me préparai à intervenir, quand le cadet s'interposa.

\- Espèce d'ordure, va crever! - elle lui cracha sa haine au visage.

\- Du calme mademoiselle! Il ne fait qu'allonger sa liste de chefs d'accusation ne vous en faîtes pas. On en a fini, merci, vous pouvez dire à votre ami de venir - je me trouvai déjà derrière la porte.

\- Pas besoin je suis prêt! - Mary claqua la porte après moi.

\- Bien alors commençons... Monsieur Bailey, reconnaissez-vous cet individu?

\- Et comment, c'est à ce fumier que je dois ça! - claquant la canne sur la table, juste sous le nez de l'autre abruti.

\- Pourriez-vous me décrire la scène?

\- Ma collègue et moi, nous trouvions dans la salle principale, il devait être 23h-23h30 quand nous avons entendu un bruit de vitre brisé. Je fis signe à ma collègue...

\- Elle est bien bonne celle-là!

\- Reprenez monsieur Bailey je vous prie. - après un regard furieux envers celui qui me tenait tête.

\- Je disais donc que je fis signe à ma collègue de se cacher derrière le rideau de la Pirate Cove...

\- La Pirate Cove?

\- Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on appelle la scène de notre renard-pirate.

\- Très bien. - il gribouillait toujours.

\- Après ça je partis à l'encontre de l'intrus, et là je fus projeté contre un mur et suivirent les coups...

\- T'oublies l'extincteur...

\- Un extincteur?

\- Cet enfoiré m'a balancé un extincteur!

\- Légitime défense.

\- Et les robots? Ca aussi légitime défense?! Ils ont essayé de me bouffer!

\- Pardon?! Monsieur Bailey?

\- Les animatronics et non les robots... Ils sont programmés pour faire fuir les rôdeurs la nuit. Ils passent en vision nocturne et émettent des cris strident afin de protéger le resto d'éventuels vols ou dégradations. Ce cher monsieur n'en a fait que la désagréable expérience.

\- Bien, bien, bien... Je note tout ça. Merci monsieur Bailey. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Très bien. Au revoir.

\- Hé! Le boîteux! Une dernière chose! J'espère que tu prendras bien soin de son fils!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?! "

La rage s'empara de moi et malgré la douleur persistente dans mon bras, je soulevai le Jeremy et le plaquai contre le mur. Je me saisis de ma canne prêt à lui en enmancher un coup en travers de la gueule, quand le petit cadet s'interposa - de nouveau, le pauvre - et reçut le coup. Le cadet à terre, je m'accroupis pour lui demander comment il se sentait, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de menotte me coupe le souffle dans ma descente. Ni une, ni deux, je lui filai un joli coup en plein dans les jumelles, ce qui eût pour effet de le mettre KO pour de bon. Un groupe de flics fit irruption et nous sortirent moi et le cadet, tandis que d'autres emmenèrent le poids mort qu'était l'autre enfoiré. Une fois dehors le petit cadet se releva, l'arcade en sang. Je le priai de m'excuser, ce qu'il fit, puis il demanda à l'un des gars du poste de nous raccompagner. J'en pouvais plus, tout ce que je voulais cétait retrouvé mon chez moi et rien d'autre... Mary resta silencieuse de tout le trajet mais ne regardait plus par la fenêtre, son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Je ne savai pas quoi penser des mots de Jeremy, le gamin de l'autre jour était donc bien le fils de Mary? Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle nié? Erreur de jeunesse, honte, trop de paramètres à prendre en compte... Moi? Ma vision des enfants? L'avais-je effrayée? Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je devai attendre qu'elle brise le silence. Arrivés à bon port, le flic nous laissa pour rejoindre une autre affaire... Comme le Smith d'ailleurs quand j'y repense. Bref, Mary se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, me laissant en retrait, elle ne semblait pas vraiment décidée à parler. Comme ce matin, cinq minutes plus tard, j'atteins enfin le palier. Dans le salon je découvris une Mary en larmes recroquvillée sur elle-même dans le canapé. Je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'elle me repoussa.

" - Laisse-moi! Nous deux, tout ça! C'est pas une bonne idée! J'ai mon lot de casseroles c'est vrai! Mais je ne veux pas te les imposer, je m'en vais Vincent...

\- C'est à cause de ton fils?

\- Je ne veux pas te l'imposer! C'est mon fils, pas le tien! Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'enfant et je ne peux pas t'en imposer un comme ça du jour au lendemain, tu diras à Fred qu'il n'aura plus à me verser de salaire. Qu'il garde l'argent, je m'en vais.

\- Tu peux pas me faire ça Mary...

\- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre?! J'ai abandonné mon fils ces derniers jours, c'est déjà beaucoup trop! J'ai jamais été une bonne mère pour lui, tous les jours... Je me suis toujours soumise, j'ai jamais réussi à partir! Et le jour où j'y parviens c'est sans lui! Je dois le protéger... - elle parlait, paniquée, tournant dans la maison comme un lion en cage, je la saisit par les épaules.

\- Maintenant tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes! On va aller chercher ton fils, on va me ramener ici et on avisera après, ok?

\- O-ok...

\- Alors, ou est-il?

\- Chez une amie de foyer... Je l'y ai laissé, j'avais si peur l'autre soir... J'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer Vincent... J'y ai bien cru! - elle me serra dans ses bras.

\- Ouch!

-Désolée!

\- C'est bon on y va!

\- Et ta jambe?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie de ça en ce moment?! Allez on y va! "

Si tôt dis, si tôt fait. Je pris le volant tandis que Mary me guidait jusqu'au domicile de son amie. Je lui dis d'aller chercher son fils et que je l'attendrais dans la voiture. Elle quitta le véhicule en direction de l'appartement. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisai, c'est vrai, j'avais du mal avec les enfants, mais j'étais encore jeune, rien de bien étonnant donc? Je tenais vraiment à elle pour la laisser partir, mais devoir gérér un enfant comme ça du jour au lendemain? N'étais-je pas en train de faire une belle connerie? Il se passa plus d'une demie-heure avant que Mary ne ressorte tenant son fils par la main. J'eus une sueur froide, dans quoi m'étais-je fourré? Mary fit signe à son fils de monter, il se méfia et voyant mon visage, monta sans rechigner. Elle s'installa et l'on fit route jusqu'à la maison, sans mot dire. À notre arrivée le petit regarda la maison suspicieux. Soudain il s'adressa à moi:

" - T'habites en haut ou en bas?

\- Je vis en haut, en bas c'est mon atelier.

\- Tout ça c'est à toi?!

\- Yep.

\- T'as vu comme c'est grand maman?!

\- Oh que oui, elle te plaît cette maison?

\- Oh oui! Mais et papa?

\- On ne le reverra plus.

\- Tant mieux... Je veux plus que t'aies mal!

\- Ca n'arrivera plus bonhomme, je vais prendre soin de vous deux à partir d'aujourd'hui... - les mots sortèrent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les contrôler.

\- C'est toi Vincent?

\- Yep, tu m'appeler Vince tu sais.

\- Et papa?

\- Heu... - je ne savais plus quoi dire - si tu veux! Mais heu... Et toi mon grand comment tu t'appelles?

\- Rodrigue!

\- Hé bien Rodrigue te voilà chez toi... "

Ce petit avait bien du courage, sa vie pris un sacré tournant ce jour-là. Tous ses maigres repères se retrouvèrent réduits en miettes en une fraction de seconde. Et pourtant il faisait face, je n'osais même pas imaginer les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir avec un père frappant sa mère... Si par chance lui même n'en avait souffert. Aujourd'hui il se retrouvait chez un parfait inconnu... Ce schéma m'était trop familier, je devai être le repère de sa nouvelle vie, je devai prendre soin de lui...


	11. Chapitre 11 - Same pattern

**CHAPITRE 11: SAME PATTERN**

" - Bon! Je vous propose d'aller casser la croûte! On monte?

\- Oui! - s'écria le petit plein d'entrain.

\- Allez on monte mon chéri!

\- Commencez sans moi, je m'en grille une avant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais?

\- À l'occasion, allez-y je vous dis, j'arrive.

\- Ok ça marche. Allez Rodrigue on avance!

\- Oui maman! "

Nerveux, je retirai l'emballage de mon paquet de clopes - _Fais chier! À deux doigts!_ \- et en sortis une. Le briquet dans l'autre poche, je m'en saisit la main tremblante. Moi? Angoissé? Penses-tu?! J'étais terrifié par la décision que je venais de prendre! Je parvins à allumer ma clope, tant bien que mal. Soudain, des flashs, les mêmes que l'autre jour, je me laissai glisser le long de la rambarde des escaliers. Flashs auxquels se rajoutèrent des rires et des cris d'enfants, j'avais la sensation que le sol se dérobait sous mon pied. Je lâchai ma clope et m'allongeai sur les marches. Je fus pris de spasmes et de nausées mais hors de question d'y céder. Je réussi à me relever, toujours aveuglé par ces flashs. Puis le silence, seul le bruit de la ville et de ses activités. La fumée de ma clope me revint aux narines, je l'écrasai furieux d'avoir cédé quand Mary m'interpella par la fenêtre du salon.

" - Vince! Dépêches-toi! On va tout manger!

\- J'arrive! - je me sentai mal, terriblement mal... - Bon j'espère que vous m'avez gardé un sandwich je meurs de faim!

\- Un sandwich au goûter? T'es bizarre m'sieur Vincent!

\- M'sieur Vincent, et bah, il a rien mangé depuis ce matin alors il a faim, et si tu ne me donnes pas un sandwich maintenant petit, je vais faire de toi mon quatre heures! Groarrr! - superbe imitation du loup qui eu l'air de fonctionner.

\- Maman, c'est moi qui fais le sandwich! Comme quand on partait en vacances tous les deux!

\- Pop! Pop! Pop! Je vais t'assister, allé, viens on y va avant que le grand méchant loup ne vienne nous croquer!

\- Groarrr!

\- Viiite maman! "

Et ils disparaissèrent dans la cuisine, tandis que mon angoisse elle grandissait! Je n'avais que 25 ans bon dieu! Et me voilà avec un môme de 5 ans à gérer, sans aucune expérience avec les enfants! Ok je bossai dans un resto pour enfants, mais quand même! J'y faisai tout pour les éviter ces mioches! Sur le moment tout se passait bien mais l'avenir était encore incertain... Et puis mon sandwich m'attendait déjà.

" - M'sieur loup! Manges-ça et ne nous croque pas!

\- Va pour cette fois p'tit d'homme... - je mordis à pleine dents dans le sandwich - Pas mal petit, c'est bon j'te garde.

\- Ouais!

\- Merci mon loup! - Mary m'embrassa.

\- On fait quoi maintenant?!

\- Mon chéri, Vincent a eu un accident, il doit se reposer d'accord.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener au parc, y'en a un pas loin. Moi je peux rester là, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mais c'est que... Toute seule dehors... - elle était nerveuse, je me levai et lui pris les mains.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, il n'est plus là, tu le sais ça... - je déposai un baiser sur son front - Allez au parc, je reste ici et je prépare le dîner.

\- Ouiii! Allez maman! J'ai jamais été au parc! On y va! - il enfila sa veste, vitesse grand V.

\- Attends-moi mon chéri! Bon ça marche à tout à l'heure Vince!

\- À toute Vince!

\- Amusez-vous bien tous les deux! "

Je me retrouvai seul, je ne brillai pas. Mes mains tremblaient toujours, le coeur battant je m'emparai du téléphone et composai le numéro de Rosie. Deux sonneries puis enfin une réponse:

" - La roseraie de Rosie bonjour! En quoi puis-je vous vous aider?

\- Tatie c'est moi.

\- Mon Vinny! Alors comment ça va depuis le bouquet?

\- Heu, bah... Il s'est passé tellement de choses Tatie, je suis complètement largué...

\- Je te rappelle quand j'ai fini mon grand, je suis désolée c'est le grand rush aujourd'hui!

\- Et si tu venais dîner à la maison direct après le boulot?

\- Quelle bonne idée mon Vinny! Ca marche comme ça, j'amène le dessert!

\- Ca marche Tatie, à toute!

\- Et c'est Rosie! Bougre d'andouille!

\- Moi aussi je t'aime vieille bique! " - tonalité.

Je n'aurais été jusqu'à dire que j'étais soulagé mais à l'idée de ne pas être seul avec Mary et le petit je me sentai mieux. J'avais un tas de questions à poser à Rosie, elle avait vécu la même expérience que moi, avec moi. Du jour au lendemain elle dut subvenir au besoin d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. J'avais une vie avant elle, tout comme le petit de Mary. Accepter un inconnu dans sa vie, ce n'est pas chose facile, j'ignorai moi-même si j'en serais capable alors imaginez pour un enfant... Après la crise des escaliers, j'avais la sensation de ne plus être moi-même, je décidai donc d'aller m'allonger dans le canapé quelques temps. Histoire de laisser passer tout ça, le vieux Smith, l'interrogatoire, Jeremy, le cadet, Rodrigue, Mary...

" - Vince... Vinny...

\- N'aie pas peur... Tu feras un bon père... Nous le savons bien...

\- Maman?

\- N'aie pas peur mon Vinny, tu y arriveras... Comme nous avec toi...

\- Nan maman! Reste encore!

\- Écoute ta mère Vincent... Fais-toi confiance...

\- Nan! Restez, partez pas! Pas encore!

\- Courage Vinny... Nous t'aimons mon chéri...

" - Nan!

\- Vince! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- Ma... Mary... Un rêve, un cauchemar, je sais plus bien... Il est quel heure?

\- 18h, tout va bien? C'est pas ton premier cauchemar depuis l'hôpital...

\- C'était pas vraiment un cauchemar... M'enfin, t'inquiète pas. Bon j'avais promis de préparer le dîner il serait tant que je m'y mette.

\- Je mets la table si tu veux.

\- Alors mets quatre couverts, ma tante mange avec nous ce soir, je l'ai invitée. Je lui dois bien ça pour le bouquet...

\- Ca tu l'as dis... Bon je fais ça! "

En fait, c'était dingue... Mary ne semblait ressentir aucune angoisse, elle se préparait à vivre avec son collègue de travail qu'elle connaissait que depuis un pauvre mois. Sa sérénité me déstabilisait. J'étais quelqu'un de stressé de nature certes, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été dans ce genre de situation?! Mary finit de mettre la table et partit laver son fils, le petit semblait bien s'amuser aux cris qu'il poussait, j'entendai Mary rire et le petit de plus belle. Je n'osai imaginer la tête de ma salle de bain... Je m'occupai du dîner, une tourte si je me souviens bien, quand la sonnette retentit.

" -J'y vais maman!

\- Nan! Rodrigue! Tes chaussons! Tu vas t'enrhumer!

\- Bonjour madame!

\- Oh! Mais t'es qui toi bonhomme?

-Bonjour madame, Mary, enchantée! Et voici mon fils Rodrigue, mets tes chaussons toi!

\- Hé bien! Enchantée mademoiselle! Je ne savais pas que mes bouquets avaient ce genre d'effet!

\- Salut Tatie!

\- Pas devant le petit! Il va y prendre goût!

\- T'es sa Tatie?

\- Oui bonhomme!

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas qu'il t'appelle Tatie? Tu l'aimes pas?

\- Bien sûr que si!

\- Moi quand j'appelai mon papa, Papa, il me grondait et il me tapait, même que des fois il tapait maman alors que c'était moi qui avait fait la bétise!

\- Rodrigue, s'il te plaît tais-toi!

\- Je peux aller aider Vince à faire la cuisine?

\- Va faire ça oui... "

Le petit ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre, j'entendai vaguement Mary et Rosie discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'elles passent au salon. Une petite main se saisit de ma manche:

" - M'sieur Vincent? Je peux faire quoi moi?

\- Tu peux t'asseoir ici! - je le portai et l'assit sur un des tabourets du bar - Et manger ça si tu veux. - je lui tendis une chips.

\- Merci! Je peux t'aider?

\- Non merci mon grand, j'ai fini. Et tu peux m'appeler Vince tu sais, c'est plus cool que M'sieur Vincent, ça fait vieux tu trouves pas?

\- Ouais! En plus t'es pas vieux toi Vince!

\- Tu vois c'est déjà mieux!

\- Ouiii! Du coup on fait quoi?

\- On va préparer l'apéro et on va aller rejoindre les filles, tiens prends le paquet de chips et tu le vides dans le bol qui est là.

\- Je le fais! Et voilà!

\- Génial! - je le descendis du tabouret - Et maintenant tu amènes ces deux bols aux filles, je me lave les mains et je vous rejoins.

\- Ouiii! "

Je me rendis dans le salon, Mary tenait le petit sur ses genoux, lui était captivé par le bol de chips et Rosie par le récit de Mary. Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil en face d'elle, ma hanche refaisait des siennes. Je n'osai pas les interrompre puis le petit quitta les genoux de sa mère.

" - Rodrigue, où tu vas comme ça?

\- Avec Vince! Je m'ennuie quand vous parlez entre grandes!

\- Non reviens ici! - elle eut à peine le temps de finir qu'il sauta sur mes genoux.

\- Ouch!

\- Rodrigue! Je t'ai déjà dit que Vince sortait de l'hôpital! Ca ne va pas de lui sauter dessus comme ça?!

\- Oh! Pardon Vince! J'ai oublié! "

Il se mit en position défensive, ses bras pour protéger sa tête. Rosie et moi sommes restés de marbre devant la scène. Je n'osai imaginer ce que ce petit avait pu voir durant les 5 premières années de sa vie. Après ça, on passa à table et Mary partit coucher le petit dans la chambre d'amis. Rosie resta avec moi.

" - Dans quoi tu t'es embarqué mon grand?

\- Je l'ignore moi-même... "


	12. Chapitre 12 - So Similar

**CHAPITRE 12: SO SIMILAR**

" - De quoi avez-vous parlé le temps que j'étais dans la cuisine?

\- Pas grand chose, elle est restée très évasive... Pauvre petite...

\- Elle t'a racontée notre journée?

\- Non, pourquoi? "

Je fis donc part de notre journée à Rosie. Elle ne revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle tous ces évènements se sont déroulés, moi y compris. Puis Mary revint parmi nous. Elle semblait épuisée, je ne pouvai que la comprendre, j'étais dans le même état. Les 21h sonnèrent sur la grande horloge de mes parents. Je sentai un certain malaise, puis Rosie engagea la conversation:

" - Mary, vous êtes jeune, tout le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie, chacun apprends de ses expériences. Vous avez le droit à une seconde chance, ne vous renfermez pas sur vous même sous prétexte que vous avez mal démarré dans la vie. Voyez ce que vous avez gagné, un beau petit garçon et un homme qui vous aime. Il est temps de faire une croix sur votre passé et de vivre pleinement votre nouvelle vie. Je suis là pour vous aider tous les trois s'il le faut.

\- Merci Tatie!

\- Rosie!

\- Merci madame Rosie...

\- Mais c'est un complot! Vous avez décidé de me vieillir ce soir, tous les deux! Toi avec ton "tatie", la demoiselle avec son "madame" et par dessus tout vous me collez un petit-neveu!

\- C'est parce qu'on t'aime ma Tatie!

\- Mouais c'est ça! Bon il se fait tard, je vois à vos poches que vous n'allez pas tarder à vous endormir si je vous raconte ma journée, allez je filoche!

\- Attends il reste de la tourte, prends-là pour demain midi.

\- Merci mon grand, si vous avez le temps passez me voir avec le petit, j'ai de vieilles affaires à toi Vinny. Ca vous évitera des dépenses superflues.

\- Ca marche, bisous Tatie!

\- Au revoir, mad... Rosie!

\- Bisous ma belle, prenez soin de vous les jeunes! Ciao! "

Mary et moi, on débarassa la table, fit la vaisselle et on finit par s'allonger dans le canapé, fatigués. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, on discuta de l'avenir. La scolarité du petit, heureusement nous étions en juin, il était trop tard pour l'inscrire à l'école. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, autant dire qu'il n'avait aucun ami le pauvre, cloîtré chez lui... On prévoyait de faire au mieux pour qu'il intègre une école à la rentrée, tout en redoutant sa réaction. Je proposai à Mary qu'on aille se coucher, ce qu'elle accepta d'un bon gros baillement. Fins prêts, chacun se coucha de son côté, avant de nous retrouver l'un collé à l'autre. Mary dans mes bras, je ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer. Puis dans la nuit, j'entendis un grincement de porte, doucement je me redressai. Mary se dégagea de mes bras et tira sur les couvertures. Je décidai de me lever et d'aller voir. J'ouvris donc la porte et tombis sur le petit.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Il est tard tu devrais dormir?

\- Arrive pas! Je veux maman! - il ne cessait de pleurer.

\- Maman elle est fatiguée, comme toi d'ailleurs.

\- Mais je veux un bisou de maman! - soudain je me souvins d'une des techniques qu'utilisait Rosie sur moi quand je venais de faire un cauchemar.

\- Viens avec moi dans la cuisine, je vais te faire un bon lait chaud et je vais te raconter une histoire.

\- D'accord, mais après je veux maman!

\- Oui on ira la voir après... Tiens va t'asseoir dans mon fauteuil je chauffe le lait et j'arrive. - il courut avec ses petites pattes et crapahuta sur mon fauteil, un vieux chiffon à la main, le lait était prêt, je l'y rejoins.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire?

\- D'abord tu me laisses mon fauteuil et après on voit ça. - il descendit - Allez remonte champion!

\- Mais je vais te faire mal...

\- On s'en fiche viens-là! - je le saisit sous les bras et l'assit en lui donnant son lait, moi je me saisit de mon carnet à dessins - Alors voilà, tu te rappelles d'eux?

\- Oui! Les animaux du restaurant! Papa m'y a emmené une fois! Mais il s'est disputé avec les deux jaunes... - il pointa les croquis des Golden - Moi je voulais jouer avec la lapine, mais elle a dit qu'elle pouvait pas. Alors j'ai insisté et...

\- Hé-hé bonhomme t'inquiète pas, tu pouvais pas savoir! Tu veux que je te raconte leur histoire?

\- Oh oui! - puis il mit son nez dans son lait.

\- Alors voilà l'histoire de Golden Freddy... Golden Freddy se sentait terriblement seul, pourtant il passait ses journées entouré d'enfants ne désirant que jouer avec lui. Pourtant la tristesse de Golden Freddy ne cessait de grandir. Alors Fred, le chef du restaurant décida de créer une amie à Golden Freddy. Il y metta tout son coeur et obtint pour résultat, une belle lapine toute dorée. En revanche, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tout tristes, les mêmes que ceux de Golden Freddy. Alors Fred donna un nom à la jolie lapine: Golden Bonnie. Il expliqua à la lapine qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, que demain, elle rencontrerait un ami, sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne put dormir. Au petit matin, Golden Freddy se réveilla, la mine un peu plus triste que le jour d'avant. Il se prépara à monter sur scène lorsqu'il aperçut pour la première la belle lapine dorée. Il ne put se retenir de rougir. La lapine le remarqua et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui demanda si il était l'ami qu'on lui avait promis. Golden Freddy acquiesça et depuis les deux amies ne se quittèrent plus jamais... "

J'ignorai à quel partie de l'histoire il s'était endormi. Il s'était blottit pour la nuit, j'étais piégé. Je parvins avec mes pieds, à me saisir d'un plaid et nous recouvrit avec. La fatigue fit son effet et je sombrai pour la seconde fois de la nuit. La paternité s'avérait être pleine de rebondissements. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je m'endormis avec le sourire malgré mon épuisement...

" - Maman, on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Chut! Tu vas le réveiller, viens dans la cuisine, tes céréales sont prêtes.

\- On peut retourner au parc?

\- On verra mon chou, manges d'abord.

\- Hmpf... Salut tout le monde... * _baille*_

\- C'est malin Rodrigue, tu l'as réveillé!

\- Pas de soucis, fallait bien que je sorte de ce fauteuil un jour ou l'autre, dis-moi, il est quelle heure?

\- 11h.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant?!

\- Vous étiez si mignons tous les deux, j'ai pas osé, Rodrigue n'est debout que depuis une demie-heure.

\- Bon, je file à la douche. Je comptais retourner bosser à l'atelier.

\- Oh non! Vince, tu m'emmènes au parc?!

\- Désolé bonhomme, c'est pas trop mon truc...

\- *snif* En fait, t'es pareil que papa! Tu veux rien faire avec moi! T'es un méchant! - il courut s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis.

\- Rodrigue! Reviens ici tout de suite!

\- Laisse Mary, je vais lui parler...

\- Excuse-moi...

\- C'est rien... - je lui déposai un baiser sur le front - Prépare-nous des sandwichs plutôt, on va se faire une journée pique-nique.

\- Un pique-nique, t'es sûr avec ta jambe?

\- T'occupes, ma jambe et moi on va bien.

\- Si tu le dis... - je partis en direction de la chambre.

\- Alors bonhomme? On a fini de bouder?

\- Non! Vas-t'en! Je veux pas de toi!

\- Ca te dirais un pique nique dans un endroit secret?

\- Secret? Pour de vrai?

\- Puisque je te le dis!

\- C'est mieux que le parc?

\- Mille fois!

\- Alors d'accord.

\- On est plus fâchés?

\- Je sais pas... Oui, peut-être...

\- Génial! Alors files mettre une veste!

\- D'accord! "

Mary nous avait préparé de quoi pique-niquer, nous étions en route vers l'endroit qui avait bercé mon enfance... Le tout premier restaurant des grands-parents de Fred... On y avait passé des dimanches avec mes parents, si ce n'est presque tous! Celui-ci était minuscule, une seule petite salle, une seule animatronic, le tout premier Freddy. Le bâtiment fut abandonné il y a des années lors de l'expansion du restaurant, il fallait davantage de surface et les grands-parents de Fred, n'obtinrent jamais les autorisations nécessaires à l'agrandissment des lieux. Alors ils repartirent de zéro, bâtiments neufs, nouvelles animatronics, rien à voir avec leurs débuts! Même si j'étais nostalgique de cette époque, il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient réussi quelque chose de grandiose... Les locaux appartenant toujours à ses grands-parents, Fred et moi-même passions tout notre temps à bricoler à l'intérieur, on s'était jurés déjà tout minots, d'en faire un truc incroyable. Malheureusement on a vite laissé tomber, cet endroit nous servait plus de cache ou de base comme on aimait l'appelée. Malgré son âge avancé, Fred n'avait aucun complexe à jouer aux petits soldats ou aux maquettes avec moi. Il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les autres, j'étais son seul ami, et lui l'était également pour moi... Mais la quantité ne vaut pas la qualité! Malgré notre forte amitié, je le perdit de vue à la mort de mes parents, traumatisé par l'accident, j'étais incapable de reprendre le même train de vie. Rosie me prit chez elle en Arkansas, je dû quitter tout ce que j'avais pour me reconstruire, y compris mon ami de toujours... Durant tout ce temps je fus incapable de toucher ou ne serait-ce que regarder une maquette sans qu'une crise d'angoisse ne se manifeste. Terreurs nocturnes, flashs de l'accident, tout un florilège de terreurs dont un gamin se serait bien passé... Fort heureusement, Rosie m'aida à me reconstruire, je repris goût à la vie. À mon entrée dans la vie active, j'ai fais toutes sortes de p'tits boulots, fais toutes sortes de rencontres, plutôt mauvaises, qui me firent vite regretter mon Oklahoma d'origine... Je fis part de mon désir de retour aux sources à ma chère tatie qui me laissa partir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de vite m'y rejoindre afin de prendre un nouveau départ elle aussi. Les premiers mois furent difficiles, heureusement, je pus enfin retrouver la maison que j'avais si brutalement quittée... Elle semblait ne pas avoir souffert des affres du temps. Et pour cause, mon ami de toujours me l'avait gardée précieusement, en l'attente de mon éventuel retour. J'eus le plaisir de retrouver sur le pâlier mon ami d'enfance, avec un bon nombre d'années de plus au compteur... Je me souviens encore qu'il avait insisté qu'on fête mon retour dans ce vieux resto délabré, quelle cuite ce jour-là, un jour mé-mo-rable! Cet endroit remuait beaucoup de souvenirs... Oh que oui...

" - Ou on va Vince?!

\- C'est une surprise vous allez voir...

\- Maman! J'ai peur de la forêt!

\- N'aies pas peur mon grand, ce n'est qu'une forêt.

\- Vous allez pas m'abandonner?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Rodrigue?!

\- C'est papa! Il a dit qu'un jour tu m'abandonnerais dans la forêt! Et même que les loups viendraient me manger! - je stoppai net la voiture.

\- C'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée cette balade... - je commençai à faire demi-tour.

\- Je suis désolée Vinny... C'est peut-être encore trop tôt en effet...

\- Ouais... - c'est à ce moment même que... -Oh-non-non-non-non-non! Et merde! C'est la panne!

\- Tu peux réparer?! Je veux aller au parc! Je veux pas aller dans la forêt!

\- Bon ça suffit Rodrigue! Tu m'écoutes maintenant! Je suis ta mère et je t'ordonne de te calmer, c'est suffisamment compliqué pour Vince comme ça!

 _KABOUM!_

\- Hin-hin! J'ai peur maman! J'aime pas l'orage! Je veux rentrer!

\- Rodrigue!

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant! Tout le monde se calme! On va attendre que ça passe tranquillement! Quand la pluie et l'orage se seront calmés j'irais jusqu'au resto, je dirais à Fred de nous ramener et on sera en moins de deux à la maison! Compris?

\- Snif! Compris...

\- Bon! Qui a faim?

\- Moi je ne dis pas non à un bon jambon-beurre, Rodrigue, tu me passes le sac de pique...

 _KABOUM! CRAC..._

\- Tout le monde dehors!

\- Maman!

\- Viens-là mon chou!

\- Mary! Attention!

 _CRASH!_

\- MARYYY!

\- C'était moins une...

\- Dieu merci vous allez bien! Bon suivez-moi on va aller s'abriter!

\- Koff! Koff!

\- Tiens mon grand, attrape pas froid! - dans les bras de sa mère, je l'entourai avec ma veste - Allez, on cours! "

On entreprit notre course effrénée en direction d'un lieu sûr où attendre que la tempête passe. Malgré la douleur battante dans ma hanche, je ne ralentis pas le ryhtme, tirant Mary par la manche vers les vieux locaux abandonnés que je connaissais si bien. Au bout de 10 minutes de course, on finit par atteindre notre but.

" - Allez zou! Tout le monde là-dedans!

\- Tu es sûr?

\- On ne discute pas! - ils s'y engoufrèrent sans rechigner davantage.

\- Et maintenant?

\- On souffle! - Je m'écroulai, terrassé par la douleur lancinant qui parcourait ma hanche.

\- Ca va?

\- T'as déjà connu cette sensation d'être perforé par un pieu, à chaque pas? Parce que moi oui ces derniers instants!

\- On aurait jamais dû sortir, le docteur s'était montré pourtant clair à ce sujet!

\- Bon c'est bon! Laissez-moi souffler juste 5 minutes... Ca va aller. - je m'allongeai sur le sol.

\- Koff!

\- Ca va toi mon chou?

\- Maman, j'ai peur. On est où?

\- Dans mon repère secret.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est ma base secrète! Avec mon meilleur ami, on venait toujours y jouer enfants. - à ces mots, la peur quitta les yeux de Rodrigue.

\- Tout ça c'était à vous?

\- Yep! Tu vois rien à craindre. Allez, mangez tous les deux le temps que je me repose.

\- Toi aussi, tiens manges-ça Vinny.

\- Dis! Vince! Tu me fais vister après?! S'il te plaît!

\- On verra ça... "

On était coincés tous les trois, dans ce restaurant délabré... C'est drôle quand on y pense, on y est à peu de choses prêt...


	13. Chapitre 13 - First Audio

**CHAPITRE 13: FIRST AUDIO**

" - Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Je n'en sais rien... J'ai perdu la notion du temps tu sais...

\- Je me doute.

\- Dis-moi... Tiendras-tu ta promesse?

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis! Tout dépendra de ton récit!

\- Je peux te mentir tu sais...

\- Tu n'as rien à y gagner, tôt ou tard je découvrirais la vérité. Reste à savoir si elle me viendra de toi ou bien de l'enquête.

\- Ahah... Pauvre ignare... Cela fait des années que vous piétinez toi et ton imbécile de père! Enfin! Piétinait, pour ce qui est de ton père...

\- Fermes-là espèce de monstre... Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas risquer de perdre ta seule et unique chance de la revoir?

\- Et on dit que c'est moi le monstre... Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai jamais pu vous blairer vous autres, mais je dois avouer que j'avais de la sympathie pour toi... C'est bien pour ça que tu es toujours en vie, sans ça, ça ferait belle lurette que tu l'aurais rejoins...

\- Ne me sous estime pas! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour m'en sortir jusqu'ici!

\- Que tu crois... M'enfin! Tu devrais rentrer, ta petite femme doit t'attendre, elle...

\- N'espères pas te débarasser de moi si facilement tu sais, je compte bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire!

\- Tu l'auras ne t'en fais pas... Mais surtout, ne t'imagines pas une vérité qui t'arranges, oh non... Crois-moi, elle est plus que dérangeante et sale que tu ne te l'imagines! Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous pouvez voir tout au long de votre carrière, vous autres... Elle est sanguinolente... Violente... Mais surtout, réelle!

\- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite! J'en ai vues de ces choses!

\- Crois-moi... Elle n'a rien à voir avec celles dont tu me parles... Meurtres et viols en séries, si c'est bien ce à quoi tu penses, sont tant de choses afreuses dont l'esprit malade de l'Homme est capable... Ces atrocités naissent de notre bestialité refoulée. Non... Cette histoire là, elle est bien l'oeuvre d'un humain conscient de ses actes et non pas d'un monstre ou d'une bête sauvage... Le terme de monstre est souvent employé par la société pour nous rassurer... Nous rassurer que ces êtres humains, semblables en tous points à nous mêmes, ne le sont pas... En réalité, nous sommes tous des monstres, nous ne pouvons nous protéger de nous même, c'est comme ça... Chaque être humain est différent, certains résistent sans difficulté à cette partie d'eux mêmes, tandis que d'autres se laissent submerger par elle... Mais bon, allez faire comprendre ça à un vieux flic bouché!

\- Regardes-toi donc! Le vieux débris ici c'est bien toi! Allez j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir! Je me tires!

\- Et tu reviendras mon grand... La vérité t'obsède, je le sais... "

Et le voilà repartit... Le pauvre, lui qui est à la racherche de la vérité depuis si longtemps! Elle est là, depuis le début! Sous son nez! Mais il refuse de l'admettre, quoi qu'il en soit, il devra y faire face qu'il le veuille ou non. Je me suis promis de lui dire tout ce que je sais, non pas pour lui, mais pour moi. Je veux que les gens sachent, que vous sachiez tous. Découvrez comme la vie d'un pauvre homme peut-être belle et cruelle à la fois! Ressentez la douleur de vivre qui fut la mienne! Je n'attends pas de vous que vous compreniez ou pardonniez mes actes, non, juste écoutez... Je n'en demande pas davantage. Ce pauvre gars me surveille depuis des années, mais malgré ça, il est encore très mal informé sur moi. Moi-même je croyais me connaître et comme vous pouvez le constater, je me suis trompé... Bon comme l'a dit l'autre, il se fait tard. Il a oublié sa caméra en plus... Quel imbécile! Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir tout faire à sa place? Sur ce, ce premier enregistrement est terminé.


End file.
